El hijo del Dragón by Bellatrix2009
by Meliza Malfoy
Summary: Publicación Autorizada by Bellatrix 2009. ¿Cuánto puedes llegar a sacrificar de tu orgullo por salvar a un ser amado?
1. Cap 1: Altair Malfoy

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **¿Cuánto puedes llegar a sacrificar de tu orgullo por salvar a un ser amado?

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **laslagrimasdelfenix . forumfree . it

**CAPITULO UNO**

**ALTAIR MALFOY**

-Hay que sacarlo de aquí, Draco –dijo Narcissa sollozando.

Draco se encontraba sentado en la sala, con las piernas cruzadas fumando afanosamente y golpeando con el puño el apoya brazos del sitial.

-¿Y dónde lo llevo? –dijo -¿Dónde lo escondo? No entiendes que no tenemos donde esconderlo. Estamos rodeados de Mortífagos, ¿a quién se lo daré?

Narcissa paseaba nerviosamente de un lado a otro de la habitación, apretando contra su pecho al bebé de un año que sostenía.

-Si Lucius se entera que existe todo se repetirá, Draco y lo sabes.

-Lo sé y es lo que me desespera.

-Altaír no puede pasar por esto, Draco. No soportaré volverlo a vivir… A ti no pude salvarte… Necesito salvarlo a él… Llévalo con Potter… él y su Orden del Fénix pueden esconderlo.

-¿Potter? –el corazón del rubio se encogió -¿Potter?

-Es su única salida.

-¿Y crees que Potter aceptará cuidar al hijo de un Mortífago y hermano de otro? –dijo descubriendo su brazo izquierdo –No me pidas eso, madre, es demasiada humillación para mí.

El sonido de una persona apareciéndose en la entrada los sobresaltó. Draco corrió hacia su madre y tomando al bebé se desapareció. Lo escondió como pudo en el desván de la torre más alta de la Mansión Malfoy. Luego sintió los gritos de su padre llamándolo.

-Lo siento Altaír, ¡Desmaius!

La cabeza del bebé cayó hacia un lado inmóvil y Draco se tragó el sollozo que se había atravesado en su garganta. Con un suspiro se desapareció de allí apareciéndose luego en su cuarto. Esperó de pie en medio de la habitación. Los pasos de su padre se acercaban, sus pisadas resonaban en el pasillo y su estómago se apretó, sintió inmediatamente el sudor frío que lo iba bañando, el miedo que iba impregnando sus entrañas. Un miedo que había vivido con él desde que tenía uso de razón, era el mismo que lo invadía en las mazmorras de la casa Slytherin cuando Potter ganaba los juegos o la sangre sucia le ganaba en las notas. Un miedo que sabia que nunca terminaría mientras Lucius siguiera con vida.

Se vio a sí mismo pequeño escondido en el desván donde ahora estaba Altaír. Escuchando los golpes que su madre soportaba, las Cruciatas… Luego se veía de pie frente a Lucius, era sólo un niño…

Cerró los ojos con fuerza. La puerta se abrió de golpe y Lucius se paro en el marco de ella.

-¿No escuchas que te he llamado?

-Lo siento, padre, estaba dormido… no te escuché…

-Cállate imbecil -el golpe que le partió el labio hizo saltar la sangre, Draco se levantó del suelo y se puso frente a su padre nuevamente, tragó la sangre que llenaba su boca, sintiéndola pasar por su garganta y produciéndole nauseas –Sabias que vendría, ¿por qué no estabas abajo esperándome?

Draco no contestó, solo apretó los puños a la espera del siguiente golpe que vendría. Sintió como su ojo derecho se inflamaba inmediatamente tras el golpe cerrándose y nublándole un poco la vista, Draco se limpio la sangre que manaba de su labio.

-Tengo que presentarme con el señor Oscuro, a mi vuelta terminaremos esta discusión.

-Sí, padre.

Narcissa que tenía un corte en su mejilla derecha corrió hacia su hijo mayor y trato de curar sus heridas, pero Draco la apartó.

-Ve por las cosas de Altair, madre.

-¿Dónde lo llevarás?

-No lo sé –dijo el rubio en una voz apenas audible –No lo sé.

Se dirigió hacia el desván y regresó con el bebé, inmóvil en sus brazos, tomó el bolso de manos de su madre, esperó a que ella lo besara y se desapareció.

* * *

Draco se sentó en una piedra con Altair apretado contra su pecho, luego miro su cara… Suspiró… Estaba seguro que ningún hijo suyo que hubiera llegado a tener se parecería tanto a él como Altair… Él se veía en las fotos mágicas de su madre y no encontraba diferencias entre ambos. Estaba seguro que su hermano cuando fuera mayor seria idéntico a él, como dos gotas de agua.

Draco acaba de cumplir los dieciocho años y llevaba más de un año fuera de Hogwarts. Su padre se había ido con otros Mortífagos fuera del país mientras todo se calmaba y dejaban de buscarlos. No alcanzo a notar el embarazo de su madre, que ella escondía como podía. El sabía que Narcissa había quedado embarazada de una violación de Lucius y él que era un cobarde, escucho todo y no hizo nada… escondido como un cobarde, tapándose la cara con la almohada para no oír los gritos, ni las Cruciatas y ahogar al mismo tiempo sus sollozos. Tantas veces había deseado morir… pero en esos momentos era cobarde para hacerlo… Además, aunque quisiera ahora tenia esa responsabilidad para el resto de su vida… tenia a su hermano… que era para él como si fuera su propio hijo… Él lo había traído al mundo…

* * *

Altair llegó al mundo en una noche lluviosa. Sintió el llamado de su madre y corrió hacia su habitación, su madre se aferraba a la cabecera de la cama, llorando… Draco vio la cama cubierta de sangre, pero en vez de aterrarse, lanzo un Fregotego, se subió a la cama y se dispuso a traer al mundo al pequeño que ya tenía su cabeza fuera cubierta de una pelusa rubio platino. Draco tragó saliva y llamó asustado "mamá". Narcissa hizo su último esfuerzo y pujó con fuerza. Draco metió su mano y giró un poco los hombros del bebé que logró salir cayendo en sus manos. No tuvo que golpearlo, el bebé lloró inmediatamente. Draco hizo aparecer una bañera con agua tibia y le dio el primer baño a su hermano, tras cortar el cordón umbilical con un Diffindo, lo secó lo vistió y se lo puso a su madre sobre el pecho.

Luego miró entre las piernas de su madre y tiró del cordón, lo que quedaba de la placenta salio. Draco aguantó la arcada que le subían desde las entrañas y con un Fregotego desapareció todo, tapó a su madre y se recostó junto a ella mientras contemplaba como el pequeño se pegaba al pecho de su madre alimentándose.

-No sé qué hubiera hecho sin ti, Draco.

-Estuve leyendo en Hogwarts… para prepararme….

-Nadie lo debe saber, Draco.

-Ya lo sé, mamá.

-Se llamará Altair Draco Malfoy.

-No le pongas mi nombre le traerá mala suerte.

-Al contrario, Draco, quiero que sea tan bueno como tú.

-Yo no soy bueno, mamá.

-Claro que lo eres, Draco. Pese a todo lo que has sufrido, a todo lo que te ha enseñado tu padre, tú eres bueno en el fondo. ¿Qué hubiera sido de mí si fueras como Lucius?

Draco suspiró, hizo aparecer una cuna y recostó al bebé en ella. Nunca se cansaría de contemplarlo, él amaba a ese niño. No entendía cómo ni por qué. Su educación no había sido esa, él había sido enseñado a odiar, a destruir… Desde niño fue educado por Lucius solo para eso. Los Slytherin, mejor dicho, un Malfoy no puede amar. Le repetía su padre, el amor te hace débil. Draco tapó al bebe y se dejo caer en el suelo a su lado recostando la cabeza en sus brazos

Todavía tenia que esperar unas horas, así que cerrando los ojos se durmió.


	2. Cap 2: En Hogsmeade

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **¿Cuánto puedes llegar a sacrificar de tu orgullo por salvar a un ser amado?

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **laslagrimasdelfenix . forumfree . it

**CAPITULO DOS**

**EN HOGSMEADE**

Harry suspiró con nostalgia en las Tres Escobas, bebiendo cerveza de mantequilla, mientras acompañado por Hermione esperaba el primer sábado de salida en mucho tiempo de los alumnos de Hogwarts. Pronto aparecería la cabeza de la pelirroja por esa puerta… Respiró con ansiedad, tenia tantas ganas de ver a Ginny, de besarla, tocarla…. Pero… miró de reojo a Hermione. Ésta se echo a reír.

-¿Para qué me has rogado que viniera contigo si querías estar a solas con ella?

- Es por lo que te he pedido que vinieras –dijo Harry sonrojándose un poco -¡No quiero estar a solas con ella…!

Hermione se echó a reír.

- No te burles. ¿Qué pasa si lo hacemos y se queda embarazada? Ni siquiera ha terminado el colegio, recuerda que serian siete Weasleys furiosos y Molly… seria aterrador.

-Realmente eres un cobarde, haber venido solo y aguantarte las ganas.

-No, no, no… Lo mejor es que hayas venido tú y evitar tentaciones.

-¿Lo habéis hecho alguna vez con Ginny?

Harry se echó a reír realmente divertido.

-¿Dónde? ¿En La Madriguera? No te digo que son ocho Weasleys. No tuve ocasión ni siquiera de meterle una mano… Me tuve que conformar con uno que otro beso.

Hermione se echo a reír nuevamente. La expresión de Harry era de dolorosa resignación.

-¿Cómo está Ron? –preguntó Hermione un poco vacilante.

-Bien…

-¿Sigue con Luna?

-Eh… sí… Siento que lo de ustedes no haya funcionado.

-Ya esta superado, Harry… No tiene importancia.

-Que bueno porque si vamos a vivir juntos… creo que se toparán.

-Ya lo sé –Hermione se encogió de hombros –Creo que Ron me gustaba mucho… pero no estaba realmente enamorada de él…

La cabeza de una pelirroja asomó por la puerta y Harry se levantó de un salto y corrió hacia Ginny y comenzó a besarla con desesperación. Ginny se reía y devolvía los besos. Hermione se acercó a ellos.

Ya basta, todos los miran –dijo riendo.

Ginny la abrazó.

-Sacadme de aquí –suplicó Ginny –Ya tengo suficiente. No sabes lo que es ser tu novia… Quiero aire puro.

Harry y Hermione se echaron a reír, salieron de las Tres Escobas y por inercia echaron a andar hacia la Casa de los Gritos.

-No sabéis lo que ha sido esta semana, desde que salido la noticia de que os ibais a vivir juntos –dijo Ginny, dando saltitos frente a ellos.

-Ginny si te molesta…

- No seas tonta, Hermione… Sólo son molestas las preguntas y los comentarios insidiosos, pero…

Los tres amigos se quedaron inmóviles, al salir de la curva que hacia el camino, quedaron frente a frente a un Mortífago. Sentado en una piedra, que al verlos se levantó muy lentamente. Harry sacó su varita y a la vez se puso delante de las muchachas, el Mortífago levantó las dos manos y dejó caer la varita y con el pie la empujó haciéndola rodar hasta Harry.

Harry perplejo se agachó y la recogió metiéndola en el bolsillo de su túnica.

-No tengo otra escondida, si queréis podéis revisarme.

-¿Malfoy?

Draco tragó saliva, guardó silencio un rato y luego tragándose su orgullo asintió.

-¿Qué es lo quieres? –dijo apuntándolo con más firmeza.

-Te juro… que estoy solo… -le costaba hablar. Después de todo se estaba humillando frente a su peor enemigo. –Te juro que…

-Sácate la capucha –dijo Harry –Quiero verte la cara mientras hablas.

Draco se mordió el labio para ahogar las ganas de mandarlo al diablo, dentro de él la humillación lo estaba matando. "Piensa en Altair, Draco, piensa en Altair". Fue bajando sus manos lentamente y se quitó la capucha y miró a la cara a Harry que sin querer bajó un poco su varita, las chicas ahogaron un grito dando un paso atrás.

-¿Qué te pasó?

-No te importa –contestó orgullosamente el rubio.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Draco fijó su mirada en el suelo, Y Harry ya no vio al Draco Malfoy de Hogwarts, vio un hombre luchando entre su orgullo y lo que tenía que decirle, su mano tembló un poco, pero bajó la varita y dio un paso hacía Draco, pero el rubio dio otro hacía atrás.

-Sólo te pido que confíes ésta vez en mí –dijo Draco bajito –Sí quieres acompañarme…

-¿Acompañarte? ¿A dónde?

-No es asunto tuyo, "sangre sucia" –dijo Draco con rabia.

Harry alzó la varita presto apuntándolo con rabia.

-Lo siento… yo no quiero pelear. Yo necesito… -dijo Draco, Harry se percató de que cada vez le costaba más hablar, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para continuar.

-¿A dónde?

Draco levantó su mano y apuntó el bosque cercano.

-Estás loco, no entraré allí contigo.

Draco dudó un instante mirando vigilante a su alrededor… luego dejó caer la túnica de Mortífago y levantó las manos.

-Te juro… Te doy mi palabra de honor… que no es una trampa… yo… quiero… quiero…

Harry bajó la varita y se acercó al rubio, pero el rubio retrocedió. Harry se paró.

-¿Es muy lejos?

Draco negó con la cabeza y luego tragó saliva. El rubio bajó las manos pero Hermione dio un salto y le clavó su varita en la garganta. El rubio cerró los ojos con rabia y levantó los brazos. Harry vio el esfuerzo que hacía para dominarse.

-Déjalo, Hermione… Puedes bajar las manos.

El rubio bajó las manos, pero Harry notó que aún así las mantenía alejadas del cuerpo… dio media vuelta y echó a andar lentamente. Se internaron un poco por el bosque y de pronto el llanto de un bebé se escuchó muy cerca, Draco apresuró el paso. Los tres instintivamente levantaron las varitas, aquello debía ser una trampa. El rubio se perdió de vista. Harry se recriminó por haber sido tan estúpido de llevar a las chicas allí confiando en un maldito Mortífago. ¿Cuán estúpido podía llegar a ser?

Hermione lanzó varios Revelio, pero sólo mostraban a Draco y a un… ¿bebé? Draco se acerca a ellos con un bebé apoyado contra su camisa blanca y un bolso. Los tres Gryffindor intercambiaron miradas de asombro y bajaron las varitas.

Draco dejó caer el bolso y destapó el rostro del bebé.

-Es mi hijo, Altaír Draco Malfoy –dijo el rubio.


	3. Cap 3: En el departamento

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **¿Cuánto puedes llegar a sacrificar de tu orgullo por salvar a un ser amado?

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **laslagrimasdelfenix . forumfree . it

**CAPITULO TRES**  
**EN EL DEPARTAMENTO**

- ¿Tu hijo? –preguntó Harry

Draco asintió tras una vacilación.

- Lucius y los otros Mortífagos han vuelto…

- Así se rumorea –dijo Harry.

- Si Lucius lo encuentra… lo matará y yo… yo no podría soportarlo.

- ¿Y qué quieres que haga?

- Esconderlo… por favor… -rogó bajito el rubio ya sin orgullo.

Harry se lo quedó mirando.

- ¿Cómo sé que no es una trampa?

Draco se agachó, tomó el bolso y cubrió al bebé con la manta.

- Olvídalo, Potter, buscaré un orfanato muggle o algo así.

- Detente, Malfoy –dijo Harry –Discutamos el asunto… Debo ir a dejar a Ginny a los carruajes…

- Olvídalo, Potter. Sé que traerás a los Aurores… Y ahora no me puedo dejar capturar… Altair me necesita.

- Yo confié en ti, ahora tú confía en mí. Iré a dejar a Ginny y volveré… Hermione, ¿puedes quedarte con él?

Hermione levantó la varita y lo apuntó…

- Sí –murmuró la castaña.

- Está bien –dijo Draco dejándose caer en una piedra, acunando al niño entre sus brazos.

De pronto el aire se empezó a poner frío. Draco temblaba, sólo llevaba puesta la camisa y apretaba cada vez más al niño. Hermione se acercó a él e hizo aparecer una manta y se la alargó. El rubio se mordió el labio y dudó, luego contempló a Altair y la aceptó, pero no se cubrió él, sino que la dobló y envolvió al niño.

Hermione se dio vuelta e hizo un "Accio Capa". La capa de Mortífago de Draco llegó a sus manos y se la echó por los hombros al rubio. Hermione se dirigió a sentarse en otra roca cercana y se quedó de una pieza cuando el rubio murmuró un "Gracias, Granger".

- De nada, Malfoy… El niño es… igual a ti.

Draco asintió en silencio y sin mirarla a la cara, mantenía los ojos fijos en el niño.

- Harry…

- No tienes que darme conversación, Granger… Sé todo lo que me desprecias.

Hermione iba a contestar airadamente pero Harry apareció en ese momento, agarró a su amiga y a Draco de un brazo y se desapareció con ellos

* * *

Draco al tocar tierra, se alejó inmediatamente unos pasos de ellos. Harry sacó la varita del rubio y se la alargó. Draco se lo quedó mirando fijamente con asombro

- Tómala… -Draco negó con la cabeza –Siéntate –dijo Harry dejando la varita de Draco encima de la mesa. Éste dudó unos instantes y se dejó caer en una silla cercana, sacando la manta y dejando al niño sólo con la manta de él, el aire estaba caldeado y Draco lo había notado.

La castaña había hecho aparecer unos cafés y le alargó uno a Draco que negó con la cabeza mostrando al niño… La castaña hizo aparecer al lado de Draco una cuna y éste se la quedó mirando fijamente.

- Estará más cómodo –dijo Hermione. Draco asintió y dejó a Altair en la cuna, se dejó caer de nuevo en la silla y se quedó contemplando embelesado el rostro de su hermano pequeño y lo arropaba de vez en cuando. Ni Harry, ni Hermione habían contemplado nada igual… Si alguien se los hubiese contado, no lo creerían jamás.

Draco pareció darse cuenta de que era observado porque de pronto endureció el rostro y alargó la mano tomando el café tragándoselo de un sorbo.

- Como te decía el es mi hijo…

- ¿Quién es la madre?

- Eso no importa… está muerta –dijo Draco brusco. Hermione se calló

- Lo siento. Lo siento –dijo Harry.

- El caso es que Lucius… ha vuelto –sin contestar el comentario de Harry –Y si ve a Altair… lo matará… No debe encontrarlo… y quiero ver si vuestra famosa Orden del Fénix puede ayudarme a esconderlo… no me importa dónde… o si no puedo volver a verlo… sólo… solo quiero que esté bien y que nadie más lo sepa….Hay espías en el Ministerio –Harry levantó la cabeza asustado –en Hogwarts –Harry estaba al borde del pánico.

- Solo quieres asustarme, ¿verdad?

Draco negó con la cabeza

-Quiero que mi hijo viva, por eso te digo todo esto. Si alguien sabe que te dije todo esto me doy por muerto…

- ¿Quiénes son?

- No lo sé –dijo Draco –Sólo el Señor Oscuro lo sabe, recibe los informes por lechuza. En realidad, sólo nos conocemos los Mortífagos Slytherin por razones obvias hemos convivido desde niños con ellos. Los otros… Los Mortífagos de las otras casas no… actúan en secreto.

Hermione notó que Malfoy daba continuas miradas al pequeño… sus ojos demostraban adoración al fijarse en él. Pero ya no podía soportar el rostro de Malfoy, así que se levantó, fue a su cuarto y trajo su maletita, acercándose al rubio.

Éste se puso de pie lentamente alejándose de ella.

- Sólo quiero curarte las heridas.

- No querrás que tu hijo te vea así, ¿no? –agregó Harry.

Draco le echó una mirada a cada uno y luego asintió. Volvió a sentarse en la silla y permitió que Hermione se acercara.

El perfume de la chica le llegó a sus sentidos alertas como un bálsamo, cerró los ojos y aspiró con placer… Flores silvestres… Olía bien la sangre sucia. Dio un respingo de dolor y abrió los ojos para toparse con los marrones fijos en su ojo.

- Así está bien –dijo ella –Dentro de unos minutos no tendrás nada –sintió la caricia que era la mano de Hermione Granger viajando por su rostro, limpiando la sangre seca, aplicándole otra crema en su labio -Toma esto –dijo alargándole un vial con poción. Draco lo tomó y se lo bebió de un trago. Su orgullo había quedado definitivamente en el bosque de Hogsmeade.

Efectivamente, al cabo de unos minutos, Hermione sonrió satisfecha, el rostro del rubio se iba deshinchando y el color de sus heridas haciéndose cada vez más tenue.

Harry miró hacia otro lado con rabia, era más fácil ser amable con Malfoy viéndole la cara destrozada. Suspiró.

- Si dices que hay espías en todas partes será difícil que podamos ocultar a tu hijo… Es tu vivo retrato…

El rubio asintió. Le echó una mirada al crío que se había sentado en la cuna y lo llamaba.

- Draco…

El rubio lo tomó en brazos y se paseó por la habitación, deteniéndose finalmente en la ventana.

- Realmente no se dónde meterlo… me costó venir hasta ustedes… Si no fuera por él, yo…

- Lo sé, Malfoy –dijo Harry. Realmente sabía y entendía lo que el rubio debía estar sintiendo… en condiciones normales el Slytherin jamás se hubiera humillado así.

- Draco… -el niño lo llamaba y le indicaba su boca. Draco asintió y miró su varita tragando saliva.

- Puedes tomarla –dijo Harry.

Pero Draco negó con la cabeza. Hermione suspiró e hizo aparecer un plato de estofado y una cuchara. Draco miró hacia el suelo durante unos segundos….Harry vio algunas lágrimas correr por su rostro, pero sabía muy bien que lloraba de rabia. Se limpió la cara con la manga de la camisa. Se dejó caer en el suelo, acomodó al niño en sus piernas y comenzó a darle de comer, sin levantar la mirada del bebé. Harry hizo aparecer una cerveza de mantequilla y miró a Hermione.

- Me acompañas, Hermione… la chica miró al rubio, pero éste continuaba mirando fijamente al niño y dándole de comer. Asintió –Volveremos enseguida, Malfoy. - Éste asintió en silencio sin variar ninguno de sus movimientos.

* * *

- ¿Qué haremos? –dijo Harry dejándose caer en su cama.

- Lo más lógico es que llamáramos a los Aurores, ¿no? –dijo Hermione.

- ¿Tendrías el valor?

Hermione se acostó a su lado y negó con la cabeza

- Nunca había visto a nadie mirar a un niño así –dijo Harry –Lo adora.

¿Lo viste llorar? –dijo Hermione –Son lágrimas de rabia, lo peor que pudo haberle pasado… es haber tenido que recurrir a ti.

- Lo sé. Me pongo en su lugar y no sé si hubiese podido tragarme mi orgullo y pedirle su ayuda.

- ¿Te das cuenta que lo más seguro es que él no te la hubiese dado…?

- También lo sé…

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

- Ayudarlo, ¿no?

Hermione asintió.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Draco se había dirigido silenciosamente a la otra habitación con el bolso en la mano y se dispuso a cambiar a su hermano. Debía ser la habitación de la sangre sucia porque se notaba muy femenina. Lo cambió rápidamente antes de que los otros volvieran y se dejó caer en el sofá.

Harry y Hermione se habían levantado lentamente y caminaron hacia la sala. Draco se había dejado caer en el sofá y dormía profundamente con el crío apoyado sobre su pecho cubierto por la manta.

Harry suspiró.

- Parece cansado –dijo Hermione bajito haciendo desaparecer el plato vacío. Harry se acercó a Draco y lo remeció un poco, éste abrió los ojos asustado y apretó al crío más contra su pecho.

- Ya es tarde, sígueme.

Draco se levantó y lo siguió en silencio. Harry lo llevó hasta su habitación y le indicó la cama.

- No quiero causar molestias. Altair y yo podemos dormir en la sala.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

- No es molestia… Ahí tienes el baño y en el clóset hay ropa, puedes tomar lo que quieras.

Draco asintió en silencio. Abrió la cama y acostó al niño. Harry salió y cerró tras él y se apoyó en la puerta. Al cabo de unos segundos sintió los roncos y ahogados sollozos de Draco dentro de la habitación. Miró hacia la mesa de la salita y vio que la varita del rubio continuaba en el mismo lugar.

Draco se entregaba a su destino sin luchar, desarmado ante su peor enemigo, Y Harry suspiró.

* * *

**_Muchas gracias a Tamarabvillar y Yuuki Kuchiki por sus comentarios :) se los haré llegar a la autora inmediatamente._**

**_Nos vemos mañana con el siguiente cap._**

_**Meliza Malfoy**_


	4. Cap 4: La Sangre Sucia

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **¿Cuánto puedes llegar a sacrificar de tu orgullo por salvar a un ser amado?

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **laslagrimasdelfenix . forumfree . it

**CAPITULO CUATRO**

**LA SANGRE SUCIA**

Hermione se levantó y vio que Harry aun dormía, se puso la bata y se dirigió a la cocina, al recostar su figura en la puerta se quedó envarada. Draco Malfoy se encontraba en ella preparándole el biberón al bebé que estaba a sus pies. Draco se envaró durante un momento y dijo sin mirarla.

-Sentimos haberte despertado.

-No lo habéis hecho.

Hermione se quedó contemplando al rubio que estaba de pie frente al mueble de cocina, sin camisa, con el pelo alborotado y los ojos, por lo que le podía llegar a ver rojos e hinchados, seguro había llorado toda la noche...

-¿No sería más fácil para ti hacerlo con tu varita?

Draco se quedó unos segundos quieto.

-No quiero provocar…

-No provocarás nada… Hemos hecho una tregua por tu hijo, ¿recuerdas? –dijo ella, y alzando la suya lanzó un Fregotego para limpiar el desastre que había hecho el rubio.

Éste se agachó, cogió al bebé en sus brazos y se dirigió hacia la puerta… Hermione se hizo a un lado. El rubio se dejó caer en el sofá, dándole el biberón al niño que mientras se lo tomaba acariciaba con su mano libre el rostro de Draco.

Hermione tenía clavada la mirada en la Marca Tenebrosa grabada en la piel del rubio. Draco levantó durante un segundo la mirada y siguió la trayectoria de la mirada de la castaña, tomó la manta de Altair y la tapó. Se levantó con el bebé y se encerró en el cuarto de Harry. Hermione se introdujo en la cocina y comenzó a preparar todo para el desayuno, luego se metió en su cuarto, tomó ropa y se metió en el baño para ducharse. Cuando salió Harry se encontraba sentado en la cama con expresión pensativa.

-¿Y Malfoy?

- En tu cuarto dándole de comer al niño.

Harry se levantó y se dirigió a su cuarto. Golpeó suavemente.

-Pase –se escuchó la voz de Draco como lejana. No lo vio en la habitación, así que se dirigió al baño, arrodillado en el piso se encontraba Draco, secando al niño, era evidente que lo había bañado.

-He tomado una toalla limpia…

- Puedes tomar lo que quieras…

Draco levantó al niño y lo llevó hasta la cama y comenzó a ponerle ropa limpia.

- Draco…-el niño le echó los brazos al cuello y lo besó.

- Sí, sí Altair… yo también…-dijo acariciando su rostro

- Malfoy… Tenemos que hablar…

El rubio se quedó un momento quieto y luego asintió.

- Date un baño… -Harry sacó ropa y se la alargó al rubio

- De verdad, no quiero molestar, Potter.

- No es molestia –sacó ropa para él y una toalla, abrió la puerta de la habitación –Te espero en la salita.

Draco asintió en silencio.

* * *

Harry y Hermione se encontraban sentados alrededor de la pequeña mesa cuando Draco salió con el bebé en brazos. Se había duchado y peinado y se había puesto las ropas que le había pasado Harry.

- Ven a desayunar –dijo Harry.

Draco negó y Harry suspiró exasperado poniéndose de pie.

- Ya sabemos que tienes tu orgullo y que si no fuera por tu hijo jamás habrías recurrido a mí y lo entiendo… Te juro que sé todo lo que sientes… la rabia… el dolor… y la humillación que sientes al estar aquí… Pero ya lo has hecho… Sólo te pido que nos acompañes a desayunar…

Draco dudó unos instantes, dejó al niño en la alfombra de la salita y le alargó unos juguetes que sacó del pequeño bolso y luego se dirigió a la mesa y se sentó. Tomó el café con leche que Hermione le había alargado con unas tostadas y comenzó a comer con la vista fija en la comida.

Suspiró, llevaba días sin probar bocado, simplemente no pasaban por su garganta.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tiene?

-Un año y días.

-Todavía estabas en Hogwarts –dijo Hermione. Draco se atragantó.

-Así es…

-Entonces, no lo tuviste con Pansy… -dijo Hermione.

-No…

- Vaya… es muy alto para su edad.

- Nos quedaremos con él –dijo Harry –Lo esconderemos.

Draco apretó los puños sobre la mesa y de su pecho se escapó un ronco gemido, mientras las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus grises ojos.

Se levantó y sacó de su pantalón una bolsa con galeones que le alargó a Harry.

- Gracias –murmuró y su voz sonó ronca –Debes darme tu número de cuenta en Gringott para traspasarte…

- ¿De qué hablas? –dijo Harry.

- Del dinero para Altair…

- Ah, no –dijo Harry, devolviéndole la bolsa con los galeones, tras sacar unos cuantos –Esos se lo irás dejando cada vez que vengas.

Draco abrió los ojos como platos y ésta vez levantó los ojos grises clavándolos en los verde esmeralda de Harry, asombrado… incrédulo. Tragó saliva.

-¿Me dejaréis verlo?

Harry arqueó una ceja sorprendido a su vez.

-Pues claro, es tu hijo, ¿no?

- ¿Me recibiréis aquí?

- Cada vez que lo desees –dijo Harry alargándole un papel… ésta es la dirección del departamento… Tiene un Fidelio, así que memorízalo y quema el papel. No tienes que anunciarte… ni pedir permiso. Puedes llegar a la hora que te apetezca.

Draco seguía con los ojos clavados en los de Harry y parpadeó nervioso.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque eres su padre…

- Pero te hice la vida imposible en Hogwarts… Soy un Slytherin… Soy un Mortífago

- Para mi… desde ahora… sólo eres un padre cuidando a su hijo… eso es suficiente para mí.

Draco tragó saliva y asintió. Repentinamente se llevó la mano a la Marca Tenebrosa, cerró los ojos con fuerza se levantó y se dirigió al cuarto de Harry, al rato salió con su ropa puesta y su capa de Mortífago, se agachó y besó al niño en la frente mientras cogía su varita. –Draco… -lloró el niño al verlo con la capa en las manos.

-Se bueno Altair, regresaré pronto –y se alejó hacia la puerta. El niño corrió tras él torpemente, pero Malfoy tras cerrar los ojos con fuerza se desapareció.

* * *

Draco se apretaba las sienes con frecuencia pensando en Altair. Veía a su madre consumirse día a día, llorando en silencio por la ausencia del niño. Soportó los golpes y las Cruciatas de su padre por haber desaparecido esos días. Pero más que nada pensaba en Altair.

Él por naturaleza no confiaba en nadie y mucho menos en Potter y Granger. Le asustaba el hecho de que Granger lo odiaba, de que Potter lo detestaba y pensaba en cómo tratarían a Altair, aquellos desconocidos para él. Sus enemigos cuidaban el tesoro que la vida le había regalado.

La sangre sucia debía odiar a Altair como lo odiaba a él, ¿y si el niño sufría? ¿Si la sangre sucia lo maltrataba?

Se encontraba recostado en la cama de su madre, cuando ésta entró presurosa y se dejó caer a u lado.

-Debes irte ya, Draco. Pero vuelve pronto.

-¿Y Lucius?

- El Señor Oscuro lo ha mandado llamar… No volverá esta noche.

Draco tomó su varita y corrió a su habitación, cogió la capa de Mortífago y se dirigió al desván, tomó el bolso que había llenado con ropa de Altair y se desapareció.

* * *

**_Primero que nada quiero disculparme por el retraso en la publicación de los capítulos pero he tenido inconvenientes con mi Internet por las lluvias y no me permitió publicar nada, pero por suerte parece q el invierno esta menguando. _**

**_Muchas gracias a Jarvia Elipton, AraMalfoyG Caroone y PotterTwilightgames por sus comentarios :) se los haré llegar a la autora inmediatamente._**

**_Nos vemos mañana con el siguiente cap._**

_**Meliza Malfoy**_


	5. Cap 5: La Orden del Fénix

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **¿Cuánto puedes llegar a sacrificar de tu orgullo por salvar a un ser amado?

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **laslagrimasdelfenix . forumfree . it

**CAPITULO CINCO**  
**LA ORDEN DEL FENIX**

Draco se apareció en la puerta del departamento y le hizo un Alohomora a la cerradura de la puerta, entró cerrando despacio tras él. Ya era muy tarde… se sentía cansado… dejó el bolso en el piso y se sacó la capa colgándola del respaldo de una silla. Dejó su varita en el mismo lugar que antes la había dejado Harry, en la mesita de centro. Caminó hacía el cuarto de Harry y golpeó bajito, pero nadie contestó. Abrió la puerta y vio la cama hecha y vacía, cerró. Se dirigió al medio de la salita y miró hacia la puerta del otro cuarto y se dirigió allí. Su corazón latía a mil por hora, ¿dónde estaba Altair? Golpeó suavemente pero nadie le contestó. Abrió la puerta silenciosamente, contempló la escena que se veía gracias a la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana.

Hermione dormía con el cabello castaño desparramado sobre la almohada. A su lado Altair dormía aferrado con sus manitos al cabello de la castaña. Iba a entrar en la habitación cuando sintió clavarse en su nuca una varita.

-Levanta las manos lentamente –dijo la voz de Harry. Draco lo hizo inmediatamente.

-Soy yo… Malfoy –dijo el rubio quitándose el gorro del chaleco que llevaba. Sintió como Harry quitaba la varita de su nuca y vio como Hermione encendía la lámpara de noche sentándose de golpe.

- La próxima vez enciende las luces cuando llegues, menudo susto me has dado.

Draco seguía con las manos levantadas.

-Estoy desarmado, dejé mi varita en la mesa.

- No es necesario que lo hagas –dijo Harry.

Draco bajó las manos y vio como la castaña se levantaba cuidadosamente, pero aún así Altair despertó. Y lloró quedito.

-¡Herm! –y le echó los brazos al cuello a la castaña y recostó su cabeza en su hombro.

Hermione se dirigió hacia la puerta y acomodando al niño lo puso en los brazos del rubio, las manos de Draco tocaron un momento las de la castaña y ésta se estremeció al sentir que el rubio estaba tan frío. Altair dio un gritito y se abrazó a su hermano. Harry y Hermione vieron como Draco lo apretaba contra él llenándolo de besos y vieron como lo sonreía al pequeño mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Aquella sonrisa en Malfoy era para ellos desconocida y Hermione se sorprendió como aquel gesto simple iluminaba y cambiaba el rostro del rubio. Harry y Hermione apartaron la mirada y Harry se dirigió a la salita donde comenzó a encender las luces. Hermione pasó al lado del rubio y le susurró.

-Hazlo dormir y ven a la salita.

Draco asintió en silencio, se dirigió a la cama y acostó al niño sin dejar de besarlo mientras reía como loco. Hermione cerró la puerta… se dirigió a la cocina, tras intercambiar una mirada con Harry y comenzó a preparar un servicio de café.

Harry y Hermione reían mientras tomaban el café. Draco se asomó a la salita con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Siento haberlos asustado –dijo Draco bajito.

- No tiene importancia –dijo Harry –Sólo enciende las luces si llegas de noche.

Draco asintió.

-Sólo vine a dejarle un poco de ropa y unos juguetes, me iré enseguida.

- ¿Tienes que irte?

Draco se encogió de hombros.

- ¿No te gustaría quedarte esta noche con Altair?

- No quiero molestar yo…

-Toma un poco de café… estabas helado cuando llegaste –dijo Hermione suavemente.

Draco caminó cansinamente y se dejó caer en una silla algo alejado de ellos y tomó la taza que Harry le alargaba.

- La Orden en pleno sabe ya lo de Altair…

Draco levantó súbitamente la cabeza y tragó saliva.

-¿Lo protegerán?

- Sí, todos y cada uno de ellos… con su vida si fuera necesario.

-¿A cambio de qué?

-A cambio de nada –dijo Harry.

-¿Así de simple?

-Así es… ¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó Harry al ver que el rubio movía la cabeza dubitativamente.

-¿Por qué?

- Bueno… porque…

- No lo merezco –dijo el rubio.

-No es el punto si lo mereces o no, solicitaste nuestra ayuda y te la daremos, eso es todo.

Draco se quedó mirando a Hermione fijamente hasta que logró que la chica se ruborizara.

- ¿Por qué me miras así?

- Ya ni me acuerdo las veces que te he llamado "sangre sucia"...

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

-¿Y qué? Lo soy y no me importa… -dijo ella

- Pero a mi sí… Altair te quiere… se le nota… pensé que no lo querrías.

- ¿Por qué no habría de quererlo? –dijo Hermione asombrada.

- Por qué me odias.

- Yo no te odio, Malfoy

- Ya es tarde –dijo Harry tomándome la mano de la castaña y levantándose –Guarda tu varita, Malfoy.

- Me voy…

- Quédate con Altair –dijo Harry –Te ha echado mucho de menos.

Draco echó una mirada hacia la puerta donde el niño dormía y asintió.

- Gracias por todo –dijo sin mirarles.

- Recoge tu varita –dijo Harry indicándola.

Draco negó con la cabeza

- Está bien ahí, no quiero tenerla conmigo cuando esté aquí…

- Confío en ti… -dijo Harry.

- Está bien ahí –dijo Draco fríamente.

- Como quieras… -dijo Harry algo molesto.

- Gracias de nuevo.

Harry asintió. Y junto a Hermione se metió en su cuarto. Draco se dejó caer en el sofá y suspiró. Vaya Potter y la sangre sucia eran pareja… Pensaba que a Potter le gustaba Weasley. Se levantó, apagó las luces y se dirigió al cuarto donde dormía Altair, llevándose el bolso con él.

Se desnudó hasta quedar sólo con los boxer y se acostó al lado de su hermano. Un aroma distinto al que siempre había olido en él impregnó sus fosas nasales, era una mezcla extraña del olor a miel acostumbrado en su hermano, mezclado con el aroma de flores silvestres de la castaña. Draco aspiró con placer el nuevo olor y apretó más a su hermano contra su pecho, poco a poco se fue quedando dormido.

* * *

**_Muchas gracias a Jarvia Elipton, Caroone y Luna White 29 por sus comentarios :) se los haré llegar a la autora inmediatamente._**

**_Nos vemos mañana con el siguiente cap._**

_**Meliza Malfoy**_

_**PD: Para las amantes de la pareja Draco/Harry, tambien voy a subir la version drarry de esta historia ;) **_


	6. Cap 6: ¿Un ángel?

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **¿Cuánto puedes llegar a sacrificar de tu orgullo por salvar a un ser amado?

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **laslagrimasdelfenix . forumfree . it

**Capitulo Seis**  
**¿Un ángel?**

Hermione entró despacito a su habitación para sacar ropa y poder ducharse. Pero se quedó envarada en medio de la habitación. Draco estaba dormido boca arriba con Altaír apoyando la cabeza sobre su pecho desnudo. El rubio tenía abrazado al pequeño. Unos mechones del cabello rubio platino caían sobre los ojos de Draco rozando sus mejillas, respiraba acompasadamente hinchando el tórax. Hermione respiró un poco agitadamente.

"Así deben verse los ángeles cuando duermen, pensó la castaña, se ve "hermoso". Realmente los dos formaban un cuadro precioso.

¿Un ángel? Hermione bien sabía que no lo era, pero lo parecía. Hermione sintió su estómago llenarse de mariposas.

En ese momento Altaír abrió los ojos y gritó ¡Herm! La castaña le hizo un gesto de silencio, pero ya era tarde, el rubio se había sentado de golpe en la cama y había apretado instintivamente al niño contra su pecho y respiraba con dificultad.

El rubio se sacó de un manotazo los mechones que caían sobre sus ojos. Clavó su mirada en la castaña que sólo estaba con una polerita y un short cortísimos con los cuales dormía de vez en cuando.

Draco la miró de pies a cabeza "diablos", pensó agitado, "La sangre sucia tiene lo suyo". Su vista quedó clavada durante unos momentos en sus piernas doradas, luego subió contemplando la finísima cintura y quedó otro momento detenido en sus senos, tenían la medida justa, ni muy grandes, ni muy pequeños. Luego se topó con la cara de la castaña que se había puesto roja como la grana, Draco desvió de nuevo su mirada hacia sus senos, que subían y bajaban por la respiración entrecortada de la chica.

- No me mires así –dijo la castaña sin poder evitarlo.

Draco desvió la mirada hacia Altaír.

- Lo siento… -soltó el rubio con la voz ronca.

Soltó al niño que se debatía en sus brazos y éste corrió a los brazos de la castaña. Esta lo alzó en los suyos y lo besó, dio unos pasos por la habitación buscando ropa y se metió con Altaír al baño. Draco suspiró, se levantó rápidamente y se vistió

Dio una vueltas por la habitación contemplando los cambios desde la vez anterior, cuando había cambiado a su hermano... Habían puesto adornos infantiles en las paredes y una cómoda infantil en un rincón. Draco se acercó a ella y fue abriendo los cajones llenos de ropa del pequeño. Un baúl en otro rincón llamó su atención, tenía en la tapa un dragón, lo abrió y vio un montón de juguetes acomodados dentro de él. Draco tragó saliva. Los galeones que había tomado Potter no podían haber pagado todo eso. Se arrodilló y revolvió entre los juguetes.

En ese momento salió Hermione del baño y se lo quedó mirando. Tomó el bolso que el rubio había llevado y fue sacando la ropa y poniéndola en la cómoda y le iba pasando los juguetes a Altaír que corría hacia Draco y se los entregaba. Draco los acomodó en el baúl. Hermione se dispuso a hacer la cama, pero Draco se levantó presuroso.

- Lo haré yo… -dijo Draco, poniéndose a ello.

Hermione se llevó a Altaír al baño y regresó con el niño bañado envuelto en una toalla.

- ¿Puedo…? ¿Puedo vestirlo?

- Claro, es tu hijo. Apresúrate, está casi listo.

Draco asintió sin mirarla.

Al salir Hermione, Draco apretó a Altaír contra su pecho y lo besó.

- No me cambies por ellos, Altaír… ya sé que no soy bueno como ellos… pero te amo.

El niño lo miró sin entender y le echo los bracitos al cuello y lo besó a su vez.

Al otro lado de la puerta, Hermione suspiró. Realmente, Malfoy la estaba sorprendiendo…

* * *

**_Muchas gracias a Salesia y Luna White 29 por sus comentarios :) se los haré llegar a la autora inmediatamente._**

**_Nos vemos mañana con el siguiente cap._**

_**Meliza Malfoy**_


	7. Cap 7: Molly Weasley

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **¿Cuánto puedes llegar a sacrificar de tu orgullo por salvar a un ser amado?

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **laslagrimasdelfenix . forumfree . it

**Capitulo Siete**  
**MOLLY WEASLEY**

Draco salió de la habitación y se quedó envarado en la puerta a la ver a Molly, disponiendo el desayuno, mientras Harry reía y Hermione tomaba un café. El niño se soltó y corrió hacia Molly Weasley que lo tomó en sus brazos, lo besó y le entregó un juguete que sacó de su bolsillo

- Deja de traerle regalos, Molly, me lo vas a consentir –dijo Hermione riendo –Se volverá un mimoso.

Molly se rió y se volvió hacia Draco.

- Hola Draco.

Draco sintió algo extraño en el estómago ante la dulzura de la pelirroja.

- Buenos días señora Weasley.

- Molly… sólo Molly… Ven a sentarte. Te preparé un café con leche, ¿te gusta?

Draco asintió, caminó hacia la mesa y se sentó en silencio.

- Molly y Tonks se turnan para cuidarnos a Altaír mientras nosotros vamos a estudiar –dijo Harry.

- No… no me acordé de eso… -dijo Draco bajito –Siento causarles estas…

- ¿Molestias? –exclamó Molly Weasley -¿Cómo puede ser molestia cuidar a esta ricura…?

- Sí… pero parece que vamos a tener que cambiar de niñeras, entre tú y Tonks me lo vais a echar a perder –rió Hermione.

Draco clavó la mirada en la castaña. Granger hablaba como si Altaír fuera suyo. Hermione entendió al momento el significado de aquella mirada del rubio y se atragantó con el café.

- Yo… yo… no…

- Te agradezco nuevamente que quieras a Altaír –dijo Draco, y tras una pausa preguntó de sopetón haciendo que Harry fuera el que se atragantara esta vez -¿Cómo podéis querer tanto a Altaír, odiándome como me odiáis? ¿Altaír no les recuerda que yo soy su padre?

Molly se levantó súbitamente y se metió en la cocina con el niño.

- No te odiamos, Malfoy…

- Pero yo…

Hermione notó que el rubio instintivamente se había llevado la mano derecha hacia la Marca Tenebrosa.

- Vamos a empezar desde el principio. Mi nombre es Harry James Potter –dijo alargándole la mano a Draco, éste se lo quedó mirando.

- ¿Te estás burlando de mí?

-No, comenzaremos de nuevo, esos es todo. Los años en Hogwarts no existieron, bórralos de tu mente. Desde ahora sólo serás un amigo que está en problemas y le estamos tendiendo una mano.

Draco levantó la suya y tomó la de Harry.

- Draco Malfoy…

- Muy bien, Draco…

Draco se levantó un momento y caminó hasta su capa y sacó la bolsa con los galeones…

- Habéis gastado mucho… yo…

Harry recibió la bolsa y sacó sólo unos cuantos galeones y se la alargó de nuevo a Draco.

- Pero…

- Son regalos que Altaír ha recibido de la Orden, no nos debes nada.

Draco tragó saliva, pero se guardó la bolsa y asintió.

- ¿Puedo quedarme un rato más?

- Draco, quiero que entiendas una cosa… este departamento es tan tuyo como de Altaír mientras esté con nosotros –dijo Harry –Puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras… venir cuando quieras… Eres bienvenido incluso a quedarte con nosotros…

Draco se los quedó mirando.

- Lo que Harry quiere decir –dijo Hermione –es… ¿qué si te quieres quedar a vivir con nosotros?

- No… gracias, pero no…

- Altaír te extraña –dijo Harry.

- Lo sé… pero está mi madre, no puedo dejarla sola…

Harry asintió.

- La invitación está hecha.

Draco asintió a su vez en silencio.

* * *

Harry y Hermione ya se habían ido y Draco todavía continuaba sentado en la mesa, asimilando lo que acababa de ocurrir, Potter y Granger le habían ofrecido su amistad. El chico que vivió y la Sangre sucia, aceptaban al sucio Mortífago como un amigo.

De pronto sintió una mano acariciando su cabello, no quiso apartarse, sino que echó los brazos a la cintura de la mujer y dejó escapar unas lágrimas.

- No lo merezco, soy tan bajo… Los perseguí siempre y a su hijo también…

- Erais unos críos –dijo Molly con suavidad –Lo importante es que te has hecho un hombre y has cambiado… Si necesitas un regazo donde llorar… me tendrás aquí… Nadie lo sabrá.

Draco asintió en silencio, no tenía qué decir… Simplemente las palabras estaban ahí atrapadas en su garganta. Pero Molly no necesitaba palabras… el llanto del rubio le bastaba.

* * *

**_Muchas gracias a Salesia, Ezbhy23, Jarvia Ellipton, Chronicle Saint y Luna White 29 por sus comentarios :) se los haré llegar a la autora inmediatamente._**

**_Nos vemos mañana con el siguiente cap._**

_**Meliza Malfoy**_


	8. Cap 8: Harry

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **¿Cuánto puedes llegar a sacrificar de tu orgullo por salvar a un ser amado?

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **laslagrimasdelfenix . forumfree . it

**Capitulo Ocho**  
**HARRY **

Draco entró al departamento cargado con unas bolsas, lo sorprendió no encontrarse con Tonks o Molly ordenando el departamento, ni las risas de Altaír vibrando por todo el lugar. Dejó las bolsas sobre la mesa del comedor y dejó su varita en la mesa de centro, donde acostumbraba a estar durante sus visitas.

- Tonks, Molly –llamó.

Se abrió la puerta de l cuarto y apareció Harry, sonriendo.

- Hola Draco

- Hola Potter… yo vine a ver a Altaír… Mamá les envió unos dulces que preparó.

- ¿Cómo ha estado?

Draco se encogió de hombros sin contestar.

- No te preocupes, Draco, mejorara…

- No lo creo.

Harry guardó un momento de silencio… Creía conocer ya un poco al rubio y sabía que necesitaba unos momentos para enterrar las emociones en su corazón.

- ¿Y Altaír?

- Se lo llevó Tonks un momento a su casa, tu tía Andrómeda le está haciendo ropa y quería tomarle las medidas.

- No sé dónde vais a meter más… -dijo Draco bajito.

- Conoces a las mujeres… Altaír nunca tendrá lo suficiente…

- Así parece…

- Vendrán pronto, pero yo aproveche para quedarme y hablar contigo.

- ¿No vas al Ministerio hoy?

- Un día de clases se puede perder, lo que tengo que hablar contigo es más importante…

- ¿No podéis… No podéis seguir cuidando de Altaír?

- Claro que sí… quiero que hablemos de ti…

- ¿De mí?

- Nuestras pocas conversaciones… giran sólo en torno a Altaír, pero quiero hablar de ti, Draco.

-¿Hice algo mal, Potter? Te aseguro que…

- Sí, has hecho varias cosas mal, Draco…

Draco se tensó perceptiblemente y enarcó una ceja.

- ¿Cuáles? –preguntó orgulloso, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos… Y si no lo dejaban venir a ver más a Altaír.

- Primero está el hecho de que me sigues llamando Potter, llevamos meses en esto, Draco… mi nombre es Harry…

Draco asintió dejándose caer en una silla frente a Harry que se había sentado en el sofá.

- Está bien, Harry…

Segundo, está el hecho de qué sigues pidiendo permiso para moverte dentro del departamento, para venir a ver a Altaír, quiero que aceptes que ésta es tu casa como lo es de Altaír…

- Creo que podré aceptarlo… -sonrió Draco.

- Tercero… -dijo Harry agarrando la varita de la mesa de centro –No quiero ver más tu varita sobre esta mesa. No desconfiamos de ti, es totalmente innecesario que lo hagas… -se la alargó a Draco y éste la tomó entre sus manos tragando saliva.

- Yo sólo…

- Ya lo sé… pero ya no somos enemigos, Draco… Al contrario quiero ser tu amigo…

- Nunca he tenido un amigo… Harry.

- Me lo imagino… pero yo quiero serlo, pero si me sigues llamando Potter o dejando tu varita ahí nunca lo lograré…

Draco se levantó y dio unas vueltas por el departamento.

- No te entiendo, Harry… después de todo lo que les hice.

- Molly siempre me repite que éramos niños… y al fin lo he entendido… Pero ahora es diferente, Draco… algo nos une…

- Altaír…

- Exactamente, es un lazo que nos unirá para siempre, Draco…

- Algún día…

- Sí, sí, Draco… algún día te lo llevaras… pero aún cuando eso suceda… no podrás evitar que sigamos queriéndole… o que te hayamos tomado cariño…

- ¿Cariño?

- No sé, Draco, lo que tú sientas… pero te hemos tomado cariño.

- ¿Por qué? No soy precisamente simpático…

- Pero está tu actitud con Altaír… con Molly. Siempre quieres ayudar en algo…

Draco se lo quedó mirando fijamente.

- No me enseñaron a sentir cariño, Pot… Harry. Ni siquiera me explico el amor desmedido que siento por Altaír… el fue como un regalo…

- Tómalo como un milagro, Draco… él te enseñará a amar.

- ¿Amar? –pensó un momento en la castaña, como ella le encendía la sangre… ¿estaría enamorado de ella? –No lo sé, Harry. Lo que siento, lo siento sólo por Altaír…

- Es un comienzo, Draco, ¿no lo ves? Al parecer no… -Harry suspiró con tristeza y se levantó –Bueno, Draco…

- Sí quiero ser tu amigo –dijo el rubio roncamente

Harry se alegró visiblemente y se acercó al rubio y le dio un golpecito en el hombro.

- Hasta que al fin bajas tus barreras.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

- Estoy rodeado de Gryffindor, algo tenía que contagiárseme… Sólo que no me pidas que te cuente mis cosas todavía…

- Es demasiado pronto, lo iremos logrando con el tiempo. - Draco asintió y sonrió.

* * *

**_Muchas gracias a Salesia, Claudia, Jarvia Ellipton y AraMalfoyG por sus comentarios :) se los haré llegar a la autora inmediatamente._**

**_Nos vemos mañana con el siguiente cap._**

_**Meliza Malfoy**_

_**PD: ******__Salesia_ la historia no es una traduccion, yo solo la estoy subiendo aqui, Mine lee cada uno de sus comentarios y esta super feliz que les esten encantando sis historias. 


	9. Cap 9: Narcissa

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **¿Cuánto puedes llegar a sacrificar de tu orgullo por salvar a un ser amado?

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **laslagrimasdelfenix . forumfree . it

**Capitulo Nueve**

** NARCISSA**

-Hace dos meses que no sabemos nada de Altaír, Draco

- Lo sé –dijo el rubio fumando afanosamente.

- Hoy cumple dos años, Draco.

- Lo sé, mamá… En cuanto pueda deshacerme un momento del Señor Oscuro y de Lucius iré a verle… creo que ellos marcharan hacia Bulgaria a reclutar algunos Mortífagos…

Draco se volvió hacia su madre. Narcissa no era ni la sombra de la mujer que era. Se le habían venido los años encima, ya casi no se levantaba, se estaba consumiendo… muy pronto moriría y Draco lo sabía… Tenía el corazón destrozado… el medimago aseguraba que era un milagro que estuviera viva todavía… Draco suspiró…

- Cuéntame otra vez, Draco.

Draco se sentó en la cama y le acarició la mejilla.

- La última vez que vi a Altaír me llamó papá, Granger le enseñó –los ojos de Narcissa se humedecieron –Ya casi habla de todo, Harry le dice que viajo por trabajo… y que no debe llorar. Ya iba al baño solo, comía solo… Molly y Tonks lo consienten demasiado, se ha vuelto un mimoso…

- Cuéntame más, Draco…

- Debes descansar, mamá.

- Cuéntame, más…

- Cuando me ve se cuelga de mi cuello y me llena de besos… es tan dulce…. Está feliz, mamá, como tú querías.

- Draco, nunca le digas que es mi hijo…

- Pero mamá…

- Promételo, Draco… Nunca se lo digas a nadie.

- Pero, ¿por qué? El estaría orgulloso de ser tu hijo… como lo estoy yo.

- Debes jurármelo, Draco… el jamás debe enterarse que Lucius es su padre… Altaír crecerá y escuchará hablar de todas las atrocidades que ha cometido Lucius… Yo quiero que siempre sea tu hijo, que siga tu ejemplo… que no tenga de qué avergonzarse… Júralo, Draco –la voz de Narcisa era apenas un susurro.

- Lo juro, mamá, Altaír jamás lo sabrá…

- Debes avisar a Potter… de los espias en el Ministerio.

- Ya lo hice…

Narcissa asintió.

Draco acarició su mejilla y ella poco a poco se fue quedando dormida. Salió de la habitación de su madre cuando se topó de frente con Lucius.

- Vengo a despedirme, el Señor Oscuro y yo viajaremos…

- Está bien… -dijo Draco sintiendo el frío recorrer su cuerpo, el miedo…

- Voy a ver a Narcissa.

Draco se le atravesó en el camino.

- Está dormida…

- Apártate, maldito bastardo… -gritó Lucius fuera de si.

Lucius le dio un bofetón y Draco sintió hinchársele el pómulo. Lucius levantó la varita y le hizo un corte cerca de la ceja derecha.

- Dije que te apartaras.

Draco negó con la cabeza y se irguió cuan alto era…. Lucius por primera vez en su vida se sintió intimidado ante su hijo, dio un paso atrás, dio media vuelta y haciendo un floreo con su capa despareció.

Oyó la voz de su madre que lo llamaba

- Vete, Draco… ve a ver a Altaír y quédate unos días con él… te enviaré un Patronus cuando Lucius regrese.

- Pero mamá…

- Sólo vete.

Draco asintió. Se dirigió a su habitación y llenó su mochila del colegio con un poco de ropa, echo una bolsa con galeones y tomó su escoba de juguete y se desapareció.

* * *

**_Muchas gracias a Salesia, Yue Yuna y MAMFMCM por sus comentarios :) se los haré llegar a la autora inmediatamente._**

**_Nos vemos mañana con el siguiente cap._**

_Meliza Malfoy_


	10. Cap 10: En el Vacio

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **¿Cuánto puedes llegar a sacrificar de tu orgullo por salvar a un ser amado?

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **laslagrimasdelfenix . forumfree . it

**Capitulo Diez**  
**EN EL VACIO**

Draco abrió la puerta del departamento y entró, ya era tarde. Encendió la luz y se quedó envarado en el umbral, estaba vacío… Empezó a correr de una habitación a otra, todo estaba vacío… Un grito se atravesó en su garganta.

- ¡No! ¡Altaír! ¡Altaír!

- Se dejó caer en el medio de la habitación de rodillas, llorando como un crío, llamándolo.

¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué se lo habían llevado? Los sollozos lo ahogaban… ¿No lo volvería a ver?

¿Qué le diría a su madre cuando regresara?

Tendría que mentirle… Mentirle porque si no la mataría… ella debía morir en paz, pero él no podría soportarlo… Se habían llevado el tesoro de su vida… Draco golpeó el suelo con sus puños hasta hacerse sangre.

- No podría resistirlo… Su vida no significaba nada sin su hermano. ¿Por qué Potter Y Granger se lo habían llevado? ¿Acaso Altaír corría peligro?

Sollozó con más fuerza… Estuvo así muchísimo tiempo. De pronto sintió una mano en su hombro y alguien que lo abrazaba, volvió el rostro y vio la cara de Harry…

- Lo siento, Draco… Hubo una reunión en la Orden y me entretuve. Te he esperado aquí desde hace un mes todas las tardes y las noches, pero no venías… Nos llevamos a Altaír de aquí alguien reveló el Fidelio y tuvimos un ataque.

El corazón del rubí casi se detuvo, sintió el vacío llenando su pecho.

- ¿Está bien? –preguntó con un hilo de voz.

- Está muy bien.

Draco llenó de aire sus pulmones y trató de regular su respiración.

- ¿Ellos… ellos lo vieron?

- No, Draco… Hermione lo tomó y corrió hacía el cuarto y se escondieron en el armario, se echaron la capa invisible encima… Altaír fue muy valiente, no lloró y se quedó quieto como Hermione le pidió…

- ¿Ustedes… ustedes están bien?

- Si por suerte estaban todos los Weasley aquí y los repelimos…

Draco sintió unas arcadas subir desde su estómago, se levantó rápidamente y corrió hacia el baño.

Harry lo sintió vomitar una y otra vez… Los nervios habían derrumbado al Slytherin. Harry lo sintió ahogar unos sollozos, el llanto del rubio se prolongó durante varios minutos.

- Altaír… -le oyó murmurar y comprendió que lloraba de alivio. Se acercó hasta el baño, el rubio se mojaba la cara en esos momentos. Se dio vuelta y vio al Gryffindor en el umbral mirándolo…

- Esta situación me suena familiar…

Harry sonrió.

- No irás a cruciarme.

- No… tu Sectumsempra duele demasiado.

- Estás mejor.

Draco asintió.

- Entonces ven, vamos con Altaír.

Se dirigieron hacia lo que era la salita, Draco recogió su mochila y tomó la escoba de juguete.

Harry se volvió un poco a mirar a Draco.

Habrá un poco de barullo en la casa.

Draco asintió sin entender a cabalidad a lo que se refería Harry.

* * *

**_Muchas gracias a Salesia, Chronicle Saint, Luna White y Ezbhy23 por sus comentarios :) se los haré llegar a la autora inmediatamente._**

**_Nos vemos mañana con el siguiente cap._**

**_Meliza Malfoy_**


	11. Cap 11: En casa de Remus y Tonks

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **¿Cuánto puedes llegar a sacrificar de tu orgullo por salvar a un ser amado?

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **laslagrimasdelfenix . forumfree . it

**Capitulo Once**  
**En casa de Remus y Tonks**

Draco se puso blanco como el papel, la casa estaba llena de gente…

- Es la Orden del Fénix en pleno –dijo Harry.

Draco tragó saliva, de haberlo imaginado no habría ido.

Se había producido un silencio tenso, mientras Draco atisbaba cada rostro, los Weasley, el hombre lobo, su prima, la profesora McGonagall, tanta gente que él había despreciado, humillado y atacado, mas de pronto vio a Altair correr hacía él y se olvidó de todo. Se arrodilló y lo recibió en sus brazos.

- Papá… papá…. Era cierto… tío Harry dijo que vendríaS hoy… que no te olvidarías…

- Altair… Altair –Draco no se dio cuenta que las lágrimas corrían por su cara, sólo atinaba a mirar al chiquillo y besarlo una y otra vez. La Orden se fue retirando lentamente hacia el jardín respetando la intimidad del rubio…

- ¿Qué te pasó, papá? –dijo el niño acariciando su rostro y sus manos, estaba a punto de echarse a llorar.

- Venía corriendo muy rápido para verte que me he tropezado y me he caído.

- Ven, te mostraré mi cuarto… -dijo el niño tirando de él.

- Ahora no, Altair –dijo la castaña apartándolo de Draco –Ve al jardín a terminar de abrir tus regalos, Molly y Tonks se los llevaron allí., mientras le curo las heridas a tu papá.

El niño asintió dócilmente, volvió a echarle los brazos al cuello y lo besó.

- ¿Vendrás a ver mi pastel?

- ¡Claro que sí! Iré en seguida.

El niño corrió hacia el jardín. Draco se limpió las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro con la manga de la camisa y se puso de pie.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? –dijo Draco indicando hacia el jardín.

- Le celebramos el cumpleaños a Altair –dijo Harry.

- Es mejor que me vaya… se arruinará todo –dijo volviendo a coger su mochila, pero Harry se la quitó de las manos.

- Claro que no… Altair no ha querido cortar el pastel hasta que tú llegaras.

- Ven, te curaré esas heridas.

El rubio siguió dócilmente a la castaña hasta el baño.

- Siéntate ahí –dijo Hermione indicándole el borde de la tina.

- ¿Dónde estamos?

- En las casa de Remus y Tonks… ¿Harry te dijo lo del ataque?

- Sí, gracias Granger por cuidar de Altair

- Sabías muy bien que daría mi vida por él.

- Lo sé.

Hermione se inclinó hacia él y el aroma del perfume de la castaña pudo en alerta los sentidos del rubio. Sintió como su corazones aceleraba y sintió la sangre correr por sus venas…

- ¿Qué traes en la mochila?

- Mi ropa.

Hermione tomó las manos del rubio, limpió el polvo que aún quedaba y luego le aplicó la crema cicatrizante… no la soltó de inmediato, asombrada de lo grandes que eran, de lo delgadas que lucían y de sus largos dedos… Draco cerró su mano derecha apretando la de la castaña con fuerza…

Hermione levantó la cabeza y clavó sus ojos marrones en los grises del Slytherin, éste apartó la mirada y la soltó. Remus recostó su figura en el umbral y el momento se desvaneció.

- Altair los espera para cortar el pastel.

Hermione salió presurosa… Draco se quedó ahí… tratando de calmar los latidos de su corazón… Que sentía por Granger? La voz de Remus los sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Draco… Altair te espera para cortar el pastel.

- No se si debo… Lupin –dijo Draco.

Remus se acercó a él y le echó un brazo sobre los hombros.

- Claro que sí… ¿eres su padre no?

Draco asintió y se levantó.

-Levanta la cara con orgullo, Draco… Que Altair nunca vea que bajas la mirada ante nadie… Aquí nadie te juzga… Mírame a mí… Soy un hombre lobo…

- Gracias Lupin…

- Vamos, Draco.

* * *

**_Muchas gracias a Salesia por su comentario :) se lo haré llegar a Mine inmediatamente._**

**_Nos vemos mañana con el siguiente cap._**

**_Meliza Malfoy_**


	12. Cap 12: Cumpleaños Feliz

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **¿Cuánto puedes llegar a sacrificar de tu orgullo por salvar a un ser amado?

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **laslagrimasdelfenix . forumfree . it

**Capitulo Doce**  
**CUMPLEAÑOS FELIZ.**

Draco se había replegado al lugar más oscuro del jardín, después de cortar el pastel con Altair. Sabia que había estado siendo observado fijamente por diferentes personas. Sabía que se había sonrojado como un crío.

En el fondo estaba muy agradecido de que todos quisieran tanto a su pequeño. Veía la montaña de cosas que había sobre la mesa, juguetes, ropa, mochilas, nunca podría ocupar todo aquello.

Altair se movía entre ellos feliz… mimado por todos. Vio como el pelirrojo menor de los Weasley, Ron se ponía de rodillas para servirle de caballito… recordaba la de veces que se habían enfrentado y allí estaba mimando Altair. Pero de la que no podía apartar la vista era de la sangre sucia de Granger. La observaba desde ahí mientras fumaba.

Observaba como Hermione lo seguía todo el tiempo con la mirada sin perderlo de vista… como increpó a Harry por haber bajado demasiado rápido con el crío después de darle una vuelta en escoba alrededor de la casa.

- Relájate, Hermione, es un hombre, no tiene tu miedo a volar –le había dicho Harry.

- De todas formas no vuelvas a hacerlo –digo enojada.

Harry se había echado a reír y le había guiñado un ojo a Altair, y por señas le indicaba que luego lo llevaría a dar otra vuelta. Luego los gemelos se habían llevado a Altair hacía un rincón y echos un ovillo manipulaban un rato con algo, riendo -¡Corre Altair, corre! –gritó Fred.

Altair corrió riendo. Draco había dado un paso hacía el, cuando George que venía mas atrás tomó a Altair y corrió con él en brazos. Un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales se extendió por los cielos. George había sentado a Altair en su cuello y el chiquillo aplaudía con entusiasmo. Al rato vio como Arthur Weasley jugaba a un duelo de varitas con él y sin ningún rubor se había dejado caer al suelo fingiéndose muerto. Altair había saltado sobre él y luego dejó que Arthur lo estuviera lanzando hacía arriba.

La castaña seguía cada movimiento del chico, moviéndose siempre cerca de él, parecía una leona… acechando cada movimiento de su cachorro para que éste no sufriera ningún daño. Muy pronto Altair comenzó a bostezar y a restregarse los ojos. Vio como la castaña, apartaba a todos y lo tomaba en brazos, se sentó en una silla con él y lo acarició, hasta que vio como Altair dejaba caer la cabeza hacia atrás completamente dormido.

Todos empezaron a hablar en voz baja y a moverse en silencio. Vio como Fred corría y bajaba la música.

Hermione lo buscó con la mirada y debió ver el brillo de su cigarrillo porque se dirigió directo hacia el y le puso el niño en los brazos.

- Vamos a acostarlo.

El rubio salió de la oscuridad con el chico dormido en sus brazos y siguió a la castaña con la mirada en el piso sin mirar a nadie.

De pronto se detuvo en medio de todos.

- Gracias a todos –dijo con la voz ronca, lo soltó con rabia, con dolor –Altair…

Pero no pudo seguir, apresuró el paso y se metió dentro de la casa seguido de la castaña.

* * *

**_Muchas gracias a Salesia, Greece06 y AraMalfoyG por sus comentarios :) se los haré llegar a Mine inmediatamente._**

**_Nos vemos mañana con el siguiente cap._**

**_Meliza Malfoy_**


	13. Cap 13: El Cuarto de Altair

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **¿Cuánto puedes llegar a sacrificar de tu orgullo por salvar a un ser amado?

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **laslagrimasdelfenix . forumfree . it

**Capitulo Trece**  
**EL CUARTO DE ALTAIR.**

Hermione se paró a unos centímetros detrás de él y vio que el rubio respiraba agitadamente y temblaba de forma escandalosa. Le tocó el brazo y Draco se volvió mirándola, tenía los ojos llenos lágrimas y apretaba a Altair contra su pecho. El Slytherin estaba lleno de rabia, humillación y agradecimiento… y esto hacía que hubiera una combinación extenuante de sentimientos dentro de él… Hermione que supo lo que le pasaba desvió la mirada y le indicó con la mano.

- Es por aquí.

Draco la siguió. Hermione sabía que el Slytherin sostenía una lucha dentro de él, era una lucha feroz entre lo que sentía por Altaír y el orgullo de raza que lo caracterizaba. Sabía que sus lagrimas eran una mezcla extraña entre agradecimiento por el amor que le tenían a Altair y humillación por tener que depender de los que él consideraba sus enemigos.

El rubio entró y se quedó envarado en el umbral. Era un cuarto amplió pintado de celeste, con dragones y nubes, dos camas paralelas con plumones y cojines se ubicaban frente a un alto ventanal. Dos cómodas ubicadas a cada lado del ventanal. Repisas por todos lados llenas de juguetes y peluches. Baúles por todos lados rebosando juguetes, su mochila se encontraba sobre la cama de la derecha.

- Este es tu cuarto y el de Altair –dijo Hermione.

Draco tragó saliva.

- ¿Mi cuarto?

Hermione asintió.

-Lo arreglamos con Molly. Traté de dejar un espacio para ti, pero… -se encogió de hombros –No quería que fuera tan infantil para que te sintieras cómodo, pero con Molly y Tonks no se puede –rió bajito.

La risa de la castaña se le incrustó en la sangre... Hermione mientras hablaba había abierto la cama y sacado el pijama.

- ¿Puedo cambiarlo yo?

Hermione clavó su mirada en él.

- No quiero que nunca más hagas esas preguntas –dijo la castaña seria- Puedo querer mucho a Altair, pero nunca olvido que es tu hijo y tienes todos los derechos sobre él.

-Gracias, Granger… por todo.

Draco depositó al chico sobre la cama junto a su mochila y comenzó a desvestirlo. Altair intentaba abrir los ojos pero el sueño y el cansancio volvían a rendirlo. Levantó a Altair ya con el pijama puesto y lo depositó sobre la cama abierta y vio como Hermione recogía la ropa sucia de Altair y la echaba en un canasto. Arropó a Altair y se sentó en la cama y acarició la frente del niño, apartando los mechones rubios de su cara.

- Lo adoras, ¿verdad?

- Así es… -dijo Draco.

- Lo debes echar mucho de menos.

- Así es… muchísimo

- Siento que te hayas llevado el susto… Harry me contó.

- Se cuentan todo, ¿verdad?

- Sí… -dijo ella –Todo. Pensé en enviarte una lechuza o un Patronus… Pero la Orden no me dejó… dijeron que te pondríamos en peligro…

Draco la miró asombrado.

- ¿Ponerme en peligro a mí?

- Draco… entiéndelo… No estamos en tu contra…estamos contigo… … No busques enemigos aquí, porque no lo encontraras.

Draco guardó un momento de silencio y luego asintió.

Hermione se levantó de la cama donde dormiría el rubio y la abrió.

- Te compré un pijama –dijo ella dejándolo sobre la almohada –Pero no te acuestes todavía, no has comido nada...

Hermione tomó su mano y tiró de él –Vamos, ven a comer algo.

Draco se quedó contemplando la mano de Hermione y se la llevó a los labios besándola. Draco sintió temblar la mano de la castaña y la soltó. No buscó su mirada. La castaña con voz ronca le dijo. Te espero en la sala y salió. Draco se paró y se dejó caer en la otra cama. Su corazón latía muy rápido.

* * *

**_Muchas gracias a Salesia, Phoenix1993, Melanie Lestrange, Mrsfainello y AraMalfoyG por sus comentarios :) se los haré llegar a Mine inmediatamente._**

**_Nos vemos mañana con el siguiente cap._**

**_Meliza Malfoy_**


	14. Cap 14: Harry y Ginny

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **¿Cuánto puedes llegar a sacrificar de tu orgullo por salvar a un ser amado?

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **laslagrimasdelfenix . forumfree . it

**Capitulo Catorce**  
**HARRY Y GINNY**

Draco esperó un largo rato y luego suspiró. Se puso de pie, al salir de la habitación notó que el jardín estaba oscuro y en silencio. Oyó voces en la sala y se dirigió allí. La primera que lo vio fue Ginny Weasley…

- Hola Draco –saludó –Ven a sentarte.

Draco caminó hacia ellos y se dejó caer en la silla más alejada.

- Hola Weasley

- Ginny –rió infantilmente

- Ginny –murmuró Draco.

Ginny cortó un gran trozo de pastel, se levantó y se lo acercó al rubio que lo tomó.

- Hermione dijo que no habías comido nada…

Draco asintió y se llevó un trozo de pastel a la boca.

- ¿Cómo está Narcissa, Draco? –preguntó Harry bajito.

Draco negó con la cabeza.

- No resistirá mucho más.

- Lo siento –dijo Harry.

- ¿No hay esperanzas? – preguntó Ginny...

Draco negó bajando la mirada.

- ¿Por qué no habías venido? –Preguntó Hermione – Altair te ha echado de menos.

- Lucius… no se movía de la casa… Ahora se fue a Bulgaria con el Señor Oscuro… ¿Puedo quedarme con Altair unos días?

-Pues claro… -dijo Harry -¿No te dijo Hermione que el cuarto de Altair es el tuyo también?

Draco asintió.

- ¿Pero Lupin y Tonks?

- Remus fue el primero en sugerir que deberíamos poner dos camas para cuando pudieras quedarte –dijo Harry.

Hermione había permanecido en silencio, observando a Harry que lanzaba frecuentes miradas sobre la pelirroja…

De pronto se puso de pie.

-¿Me ayudas a llevar esto a la cocina, Draco?

El rubio se puso en pie sorprendido, pero recogió las tazas y la siguió.

Era una cocina amplia, pero estaba llena de loza sucia, vasos y botellas. Hermione se dispuso a lavar la loza poniéndose un delantal.

- ¿Por qué no lo haces con magia?

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

-Me entretengo…

- Voy por lo demás…

- Te sugiero que no salgas en este momento

- ¿Por qué?

- Sólo asómate con cuidado

Draco entreabrió la puerta y se quedó perplejo. Harry había recostado a la pelirroja en el sofá y se había acostado sobre ella, la besaba y perdía sus manos bajo su falda, mientras la pelirroja reía

Draco se volvió hacia Hermione

- ¿Puedo fumar?

-Claro…

Hermione fue llenando una bolsa con los restos de los platos y salió a tirarla. Draco entreabrió la puerta u poco y miró de nuevo hacia la salita. Harry penetraba en ese momento a la pelirroja. Cerró la puerta suavemente y se sonrojó.

- No debiste hacerlo –dijo Hermione a sus espaldas.

Draco se volvió hacia ella.

- Debiste advertírmelo

- Creí que te harías cargo.

- ¿Altair los ha visto?

Hermione negó. Sacó un aparato muggle de su bolsillo.

- Si escucho algún ruido me voy directo a su habitación.

Volvió a guardarlo.

- ¿Por qué no se van al cuarto de Harry?

- Ron vendrá pronto por Ginny, no pueden estar perdiendo el tiempo. Además así se evitan la tentación de desnudarse. Así es más fácil vestirse.

Draco se la quedó mirando.

* * *

**_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios :) se los haré llegar a Mine inmediatamente._**

**_Nos vemos mañana con el siguiente cap._**

**_Meliza Malfoy_**


	15. Cap 15: El Beso

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **¿Cuánto puedes llegar a sacrificar de tu orgullo por salvar a un ser amado?

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **laslagrimasdelfenix . forumfree . it

**Capitulo Quince**  
**EL BESO**

- No me hice cargo porque creí que tú y Harry…

- ¿Yo y Harry? –rió Hermione

- Dormían juntos…

- Sólo cuando tú te quedabas –dijo la chica roja como la grana –Dormíamos juntos, no nos acostábamos.

- ¿No te acostabas con Potter?

- No… -su rubor se hizo más intenso.

Le dio la espalda y comenzó a lavar de nuevo. Draco se fue acercando a ella, fumando con avidez.

¿Tienes a alguien?

Draco notó el temblor de la chica.

- No…

- ¿Lo tuviste?

- A Ron.

- ¿Y te acostaste con Weasley? –preguntó Draco bajito, cada vez más cerca de ella. Notó el temblor aumentar en la chica.

- No…

- ¿Eres virgen?

Hermione dejó caer un plato que se hizo añicos.

El rubio levantó su varita e hizo un Fregotego general. Estaba tan cerca de la chica que sentía el perfume de la castaña embriagando sus sentidos.

- ¿Eres virgen?

Hermione se volvió hacia él roja hasta la raíz del cabello.

Draco arrojó el cigarrillo hacia el jardín y apoyó sus manos a cada lado del cuerpo de la chica y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

- ¿Lo eres? –volvió a preguntar.

Hermione asintió secamente.

- Déjame pasar.

Draco repentinamente hundió la cabeza en el cuello de la castaña aspirando su perfume. Luego levantó la cabeza y fijó su vista en los labios de la castaña aspirando su perfume. Luego levantó la cabeza y fijó su vista en los labios de la castaña y la besó suavemente. Al principio la castaña se envaró pero luego abrió la boca y comenzó a responder el beso.

Draco lo intensificó y agarró la cintura de la chica y la pegó a su cuerpo. Soltó un leve gemido. Dejó sus labios y volvió a hundir su cabeza en el cuello de Hermione.

- Draco…

- No digas nada, Granger… Llevó meses soñando con esto…

Hermione abrió los ojos de un palmo.

- Draco…

- Sufría pensando que te acostabas con Potter… que eras suya…

- Draco

Draco volvió a buscar sus labios y la besó nuevamente

Hermione levantó su mano y la apoyó en el brazo izquierdo sobre la Marca Tenebrosa del rubio. Draco la soltó bruscamente dando un salto hacia atrás… Encendió un cigarrillo precipitadamente y clavó su mirada en el piso… Se sentía tan sucio… tan poca cosa frente a ella.

- Draco…

- Lo siento, Granger… No debí tocarte… No debí besarte… Perdóname por favor…

Draco caminó hacia el jardín precipitadamente. Hermione lo siguió. Pero vio como abría el ventanal del cuarto de Altair y se metía en él. Hermione se llevó las manos a la boca y dejó correr unas lágrimas… ¿Se había enamorado de Draco?

Sintió unos sollozos tenues surgir desde el aparato que estaba en su bolsillo. Hermione lo tomó y lo apagó.

* * *

**_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios :) se los haré llegar a Mine inmediatamente._**

**_Nos vemos mañana con el siguiente cap._**

**_Meliza Malfoy_**


	16. Cap 16: La Lechuza

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **¿Cuánto puedes llegar a sacrificar de tu orgullo por salvar a un ser amado?

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **laslagrimasdelfenix . forumfree . it

**Capitulo Dieciséis**  
**LA LECHUZA**

Draco Se dejó caer sobre la cama y levantó la manga de su camisa y contempló la Marca que le había hecho Voldemort. Suspiró profundamente y volvió a cubrirla. Se puso boca abajo sobre la cama y acarició sus labios recordando el beso que le había dado a la castaña y unos sollozos roncos se le escaparon.

Jamás sería digno de estar entre ellos, de ser su amigo… no era nada más que un Maldito Mortífago. Ni siquiera era digno de cuidar de algo tan puro como era su hermano, jamás sería digno del nombre que Altaír le daba. _"Papá"_… Si no lo amara tanto… sí sólo Altaír no se pareciera tanto a él… se lo dejaría a Granger y desaparecería para siempre de su vida al morir su madre…

Sabía que algún día Altaír se avergonzaría de él al enterarse lo que era, un maldito Mortífago, prófugo de la justicia… repudiado… odiado… temido…

"¡Maldita sea!", pensó con rabia, tenía que pensar cómo proteger y cuidar de Altaír… Tal vez llevárselo a otro lugar… Podría resultar… Sólo tendría que resolver el problema de cómo salir de Inglaterra sin que nadie lo detectara ni Aurores, ni Mortífagos.

Sintió unos golpecitos discretos en la puerta y luego vio entrar a Harry.

- ¿Podemos hablar, Draco?

El rubio se levantó y siguió a Draco hasta el jardín.

- ¿Pasa algo?

- No… En realidad, quería hablar del ataque… creo que fue culpa mía-dijo Harry. Draco se lo quedó mirando.

- No te entiendo.

- Verás… Neville llegó de un viaje que hacía con su abuela… Como supe de su llegada cometí la imprudencia de mandarle una lechuza con dirección del departamento. Como yo era el guardián del Fidelio… Pero la lechuza nunca llegó a casa de Neville.

- ¿Crees que saben de Altaír?

- No, no lo creo posible… entraron buscándome a mí.

- El Señor Oscuro está empeñado en atraparte y que te lleven vivo… No debiste esperarme en el departamento… era peligroso.

- ¿Y cómo hacía para decirte dónde encontrar a tu hijo?

- Pero, arriesgaste tu vida… por mí.

- Eso hacen los amigos, Draco…

- Gracias, Harry…

- No me lo agradezcas… No lo dije con esa intención…

- Ya lo sé –dijo Draco.

- Perdóname por haber puesto a Altaír en peligro –rogó Harry bajito.

Draco se echó a reír.

- Eres un estúpido, Potter. Con todo lo que has hecho por Altaír y por mí.

Draco encendió un cigarrillo.

- No pude evitar tampoco lo de la fiesta –dijo el moreno.

- La fiesta estuvo bien, Harry…Quieren mucho a Altaír.

- Tú no te divertiste y casi no estuviste con él.

Draco sonrió y fumó con avidez.

- Siempre fui un egoísta de mierda, creo que nunca amé a nadie en mi vida, salvo a mi madre… Me alegra que Altaír no sea como yo.

- No eres tan egoísta como dices o como quieres aparentar, Draco… El hecho de que dejes que otros amen a "tu hijo", que lo acaparen, no es ser egoísta…

- No me confundas, Potter, prefiero ser el mismo cabrón de siempre.

- Si quieres convencerte de ello, hazlo. Pero a mí ya no me convences, Draco.

Harry sonrió y se dejó caer en una silla en el jardín y con un floreo de su varita, llegaron desde la cocina dos cervezas de mantequilla, le alargó una al rubio.

- Eres realmente… confiado, Potter.

Harry alzó una ceja.

- Ibas a decir estúpido… -Draco se rió –Tal vez lo sea, Draco… Pero sé que contigo no me equivoco y no me equivocaré jamás.

Draco se dejó caer en la silla de enfrente y se rió.

- Sueña, Potter, soñar no cuesta nada…

Harry se encogió de hombros y también rió.

- Ríete, Malfoy… pero has dejado de ser una serpiente venenosa…

* * *

**_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios :) se los haré llegar a Mine inmediatamente._**

**_Nos vemos mañana con el siguiente cap._**

**_Meliza Malfoy_**


	17. Cap 17: Hermione

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **¿Cuánto puedes llegar a sacrificar de tu orgullo por salvar a un ser amado?

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **laslagrimasdelfenix . forumfree . it

**Capitulo Diecisiete**  
**HERMIONE**

Al cabo de los días, Hermione notó que Draco no volvió a mirarla a la cara y la evitaba abiertamente, aunque tan sutilmente que nadie lo notó… excepto Harry…

El moreno se quedó mirando por la ventana como el rubio le enseñaba a volar a Altaír en la escoba de juguete y corría tras él para atraparlo si caía. Se dirigió al cuarto de la castaña y golpeó suavemente.

Hermione abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado… el moreno pasó y se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama de la castaña. La miró durante unos segundos y luego se enderezó, tomó la cintura de Hermione haciéndola caer sobre él y acarició el cabello de la chica.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- El estúpido Slytherin me besó

Harry guardó silencio durante unos minutos y luego preguntó.

- ¿No es eso lo que querías?

Hermione se lo quedó mirando.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- A tu lado es fácil –dijo apretándola más contra su pecho –Eres transparente como el cristal.

- No le he provocado, ¿verdad? –dijo la castaña asustada -¿Me le insinué?

Harry rió bajito

- No –dijo –No lo has hecho… ¿Qué pasó? ¿Lo rechazaste?

- Él se apartó de mí… cuando toqué su brazo izquierdo.

- ¡La Marca Tenebrosa! –murmuró Harry.

- Tal vez recordó que soy una "sangre sucia"…

- Yo creo que fue lo contrario, él se sintió indigno de ti.

Hermione se echó a reír y besó a Harry en la mejilla. Pero eso no fue lo que vio Draco, no tenía un buen ángulo.

- Papá se tiene que ir –dijo Altaír saltando sobre ellos.

- Recibí el Patronus… me tengo que ir.

Ya estaba con la mochila en el hombro y se encaminó a la puerta.

Harry se levantó de un salto y salió corriendo tras él.

- Draco espera… -se detuvo a su lado –No es lo que crees.

Draco tenía el rostro impasible, arqueó una ceja.

- ¿Creer qué? Yo no creo nada.

Dio un paso, Harry se atravesó en su camino.

- Hermione y yo…

- ¿Granger y tú…? No me interesa lo que pase entre Granger y tú, Potter, eso es asunto de ustedes.

- ¿Potter?

- Yo no vengo a meterme en sus…. Asuntillos, allá ustedes… Yo vengo a ver a Altaír. Sólo procura mantener a mi hijo fuera de tus asuntos…

- Draco… no es así… Sólo escúchame.

- No me interesa lo que pasa entre tú y la "sangre sucia", Potter. Sólo ten cuidado con lo que haces frente a Altaír… y deberías decírselo a Weasley

Draco abrió la puerta y se desapareció

Harry no volvió a verlo más durante casi un año. Sabía por Molly y Tonks que Draco venía a ver a Altaír seguido, pero siempre cuando ellos no estaban. Cada vez que venía rigurosamente dejaba diez galeones para los gastos de Altaír y se iba antes de que Hermione o él llegaran… Hermione no volvió a nombrarlo más… y había ya casi olvidado el beso del rubio cuando éste se apareció en la casa a medianoche.

* * *

**_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios :) se los haré llegar a Mine inmediatamente._**

**_Nos vemos mañana con el siguiente cap._**

**_Meliza Malfoy_**


	18. Cap 18: Me llevo a Altair

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **¿Cuánto puedes llegar a sacrificar de tu orgullo por salvar a un ser amado?

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **laslagrimasdelfenix . forumfree . it

**Capitulo Dieciocho**  
**ME LLEVO A ALTAIR**

Draco se apareció en la casa y encendió las luces y se dirigió silenciosamente al cuarto de Altair, tomó un bolso que llevaba y abrió la cómoda poniendo un poco de ropa del niño en él y juguetes.

Al darse la vuelta chocó con los ojos de la castaña que apretaba el aparatito muggle contra su pecho. Detrás de ellos estaba Harry. ¿Estaban juntos?

Draco se obligó a no pensar en ello. Y recogió los zapatos del niño echándolos al bolso que cerró con fuerza.

Luego tomó una manta del closet y la extendió sobre la cama

- ¿Qué haces, Draco? –preguntó Harry con un hilo de voz.

- Me llevo a Altaír.

La castaña se le atravesó en el camino y murmuró llorando.

- No puedes llevártelo.

- Sí puedo, soy su padre…

Draco la apartó del camino y tomó con cuidado al niño en sus brazos y lo depositó encima de la manta y comenzó a envolverlo.

Hermione dejó caer el aparatito muggle que se hizo añicos al estrellarse contra el suelo y salió de la habitación ahogando los sollozos.

Draco se quedó inmóvil unos momentos apretando los puños, luego siguió en su tarea.

- Draco…

- ¿Qué quieres, Potter?

- Esto no es justo…

- ¿Justo? Es mi hijo…

Harry tragó saliva.

- Lo sé… Pero bien sabes que Hermione es su madre.

Draco salió de la habitación seguido de Harry, se detuvo en mitad de la salita cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, en la forma más altanera que logró conseguir. Hermione se encontraba en ella, llorando en el sofá abrazada por Remus y Tonks.

- Punto uno, Potter –dijo Draco cegado por los celos que corrían sus entrañas como si fueran ácidos, destruyéndolo todo a su paso y era incapaz de deponer su tono orgulloso y altanero que siempre había poseído –Altaír es "mi hijo". Punto dos, le agradezco a Granger todo lo que ha hecho por él, pero no es su madre. Punto tres, la madre de Altaír está muerta… Él tiene madre y punto final…

Draco dio un puñetazo en la pared rompiendo la piel pálida de sus manos.

- El punto final es que… que… respiraba con dificultad –Me lo llevo y ya está –dijo volviendo a la habitación de Altaír y cerró con llave… Se dejó caer sobre la cama de Altaír apretándose las sienes.

¡Era un maldito bastardo y lo sabía! "¡Claro que lo sé!, pensó con dolor, pero él sabía que su esencia era así y no podía hacer nada para luchar contra ella, y aunque le causaba dolor dañar a Granger, al mismo tiempo estaba disfrutándolo, al menos ella sufriría un poco lo que él había sufrido en su maldita vida.

* * *

**_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios :) se los haré llegar a Mine inmediatamente._**

**_Nos vemos mañana con el siguiente cap._**

**_Meliza Malfoy_**


	19. Cap 19: Un respiro de alivio

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **¿Cuánto puedes llegar a sacrificar de tu orgullo por salvar a un ser amado?

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **laslagrimasdelfenix . forumfree . it

**Capitulo Diecinueve**  
**Un respiro de alivio**

Draco salió de la habitación con el bolso colgando de un brazo y el niño apretado contra su pecho. Hermione continuaba en la misma posición, pero ya no lloraba, sólo lágrimas silenciosas corrían por sus mejillas, Draco se quedó mirándola durante unos segundos y se dijo que para él, que jamás había estado tan bella como en ese momento, se mordió el labio y avanzó un poco más.

Harry estaba a unos pasos de él con la espalda apoyada en la pared y también lloraba en silencio.

Remus y Tonks se hallaban sentados uno a cada lado de la castaña, inmóviles, silenciosos.

Draco dudó un segundo y siguió su camino, estaba ya casi en la puerta cuando se giró, caminó hasta la castaña y le puso el niño en los brazos.

Hermione lo abrazó y lo besó suavemente

- ¿Podré verlo alguna vez? –preguntó la chica ahogando un sollozo.

Draco le quitó el niño de los brazos y se sentó frente a ella y suspiró profundamente, con voz ronca comenzó a hablar.

- Te lo devolveré en un par de días, Granger.

La chica levantó la cara y fijó sus ojos marrones en los grises y fríos ojos del rubio.

- Te lo prometo.

Harry se acercó hacía ellos, atento.

- Mi madre está muriendo y… y su último deseo es ver a Altaír una última vez… -dijo bajito.

Se levantó y caminó hacía la puerta. Harry lo alcanzó.

- Lo siento, Draco…

- Gracias, Harry….

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Draco miró un segundo a Hermione que abrazada a Tonks sonreía como aliviada, oyó a Tonks que hablaba en voz baja.

- Lo traerá de vuelta, Hermione… sólo serán unos días.

- Yo sé que Altair es su hijo y que puede llevárselo cuando quiera, sólo quiero que cuando eso suceda poder verlo de vez en cuando.

Draco suspiró y clavó su mirada en Harry.

- Siento haber hecho lo que hice…

- No pasa nada entre Hermione y yo, te lo juro…

- Eso no me importa…

- No mientas, Dragón –dijo Harry y Draco se estremeció. Así lo llamaba su madre –Ya sé que Hermione te gusta…

- Lo que sea que sienta por ella lo doblegaré… como lo he hecho con otros sentimientos, Harry…

El rubio abrió la puerta y se desapareció con Altaír en sus brazos.

* * *

**_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios :) se los haré llegar a Mine inmediatamente._**

**_Nos vemos mañana con el siguiente cap._**

**_Meliza Malfoy_**


	20. Cap 20: La Muerte

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **¿Cuánto puedes llegar a sacrificar de tu orgullo por salvar a un ser amado?

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **laslagrimasdelfenix . forumfree . it

**Capitulo Veinte**  
**LA MUERTE**

Draco se apareció en su cuarto y se quedó escuchando, todo parecía en completo silencio, dejó a Altair en la cama y salió hacía el cuarto de su madre.

- Madre…

- ¿Draco, lo has traído?

- Sí, ¿y Lucius?

- Recibió un llamado del Señor Oscuro.

- Te lo traeré…

Draco regresó con Altaír y se lo puso a su madre en los brazos. A Narcissa se le iluminó el rostro.

- ¡Qué grande y bello está! Es igual a ti… tendrás un doble… pero más joven –rió Narcissa.

Draco sonrió con ternura, ver sonreír a su madre una vez más era maravilloso.

- Se nota que todo lo que me decías era cierto… Lo han cuidado muy bien.

Altaír abrió los ojos y se quedó mirando a Narcissa un poco asustado.

Draco se puso junto a su madre.

- Hola Altaír –susurró Narcissa.

- ¡Papá! -gritó el niño al divisar a Draco y trató de llegar hasta sus brazos.

- No, no quédate ahí, ella es la abuelita Narcissa, está muy enferma y quería conocerte.

- ¿Tú eres mi abuelita Narcissa? Mi mamá dice que eres muy buena y que me quieres mucho –dijo el niño feliz.

- ¡Oh! –dijo sorprendida Narcissa -¿Y cómo se llama tu mamá?

- Hermione… pero papá le dice Granger.

Narcissa se echó a reír.

- ¿Y tu mamá te quiere mucho?

- Sí… Y el tío Harry, la abuelita Molly, el tío Remus… la tía Tonks… el tío Ron…

- Vaya cuanta gente.

- Muchísima –dijo Altair feliz –Pero mamá dice que soy un mimoso…

- ¿Y lo eres?

Altaír hizo un gesto pícaro con la cara y asintió.

Pronto se bajó de la cama y empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación jugando con lo que encontraba.

- Ahora puedo morir feliz… Draco.

- No digas eso, mamá.

- Es la realidad, Draco… pero no importa… Veo que es feliz, tiene su mirada limpia, la sonrisa pronta… mira como juega… ¡Cuánto lamento que tú no tuvieras eso, Draco! –dijo ella poniéndose triste.

- No pienses eso, mamá. Piensa que me has hecho el regalo más grande de mi vida, un hijo…

- ¡Tu hijo! No lo olvides nunca, Draco.

- No lo olvidaré nunca, mamá.

Se escucharon unos pasos firmes en la escalera. Narcissa y Draco se miraron asustados.

- Escóndete, Draco, en el armario, no alcanzarás a desaparecerte.

Draco corrió hacía Altaír, mandándole un Desmaius en el camino.

- Lo cogió y alcanzó a meterse en el armario justo a tiempo, apretó a Altair contra su pecho.

- ¿Dónde está Draco, Narcissa?

- No lo sé, Lucius… creo que salió a dar un paseo.

- ¿A mitad de la noche? El Señor Oscuro lo ha estado llamando a través de la Marca y no se ha presentado.

- Yo… yo…

- Ese imbécil me las pagará, es un idiota, por su culpa el Señor Oscuro me ha cruciado.

- Déjalo en paz, Lucius… por favor… No le hagas nada.

- Eso es lo malo –gritó Lucius fuera de sí.

Draco dejó a Altair en el suelo y se movió lentamente, sin hacer ruido y salió armario cerrando tras de sí con un hechizo.

- Tú siempre lo estás defendiendo por eso es un maldito cobarde, pero lo solucionaré. ¡Avada Kedavra!

- ¡No!-el gritó de Draco resonó en la habitación. Lucius lo vio abalanzarse sobre él.

- ¡Petrificus Totalus!

Draco cayó al suelo inmóvil, luego Lucius levantó el hechizo y comenzó a cruciarlo y a golpearlo. Draco miró instintivamente hacía el armario y vio los ojos de Altair horrorizados a través de una rendija, como pudo mandó un Silencius sobre él y soportó los golpes y los insultos que le lanzaba Lucius.

-Y la próxima vez que el Señor Oscuro te llame, acudirás en seguida.

Lucius se desapareció.

* * *

**_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios :) se los haré llegar a Mine inmediatamente._**

**_Nos vemos mañana con el siguiente cap._**

**_Meliza Malfoy_**


	21. Cap 21: De vuelta al hogar

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **¿Cuánto puedes llegar a sacrificar de tu orgullo por salvar a un ser amado?

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **laslagrimasdelfenix . forumfree . it

**Capitulo Veintiuno**  
**DE VUELTA AL HOGAR**

Draco se levantó como pudo… se dirigió a la cama, besó a su madre y luego se dirigió al armario y agarró a Altaír que lloraba descontroladamente, hizo un hechizo invocador al bolso de Altaír y se desapareció.

Harry sintió el crac que producía la aparición y los sollozos de Altair, corrió hacía la puerta y la abrió… Draco le alargó a Altaír. Harry lo recibió en sus brazos y lo acomodó.

- ¡Remus! ¡Remus!

Remus Lupin corrió hacía Draco y lo llevó hasta el sofá.

- ¡Lo golpeó! ¡Lo golpeó! –lloraba Altaír con desesperación.

- ¿Draco?

Draco no dijo nada, parecía totalmente absorto… Se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta y se desapareció.

- ¡Papá! –llamó Altaír.

- ¿Quién golpeó a Draco, Altaír?

- El hombre rubio… el hombre rubio… se parece a papá.

Harry abrazó a Altaír.

- Ya cálmate, Altaír, ya pasó.

- No, quiero a mi papá.

* * *

Draco se apareció en el cuarto de su madre, alzó su cadáver en sus brazos y se desapareció con ella. La llevó hasta el mausoleo de los Black… Sabía que ellos la recibirían y no les molestaría y mucho menos a Sirius que era después de todo el mejor de todos ellos.

Abrió uno de los nichos vacíos, hizo aparecer un ataúd y la colocó dentro de él. Las lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

Puso el ataúd en el nicho, colocó la losa y grabó en ella "Narcissa Black", no Malfoy, eso sería humillarla. "¡Te recordaremos siempre!"

Pensó en poner el nombre de Altaír y el suyo… Pero su padre podría verlo… Suspiró. Así estaba bien. Igual Narcissa lo sabía.

Hizo aparecer unas flores y luego se sentó a llorar a su madre con la cara entre las manos.

- ¡Ya estás de vuelta en tu hogar, mamá!

Al cabo de un rato se levantó, selló el nicho y luego cerrando el mausoleo se desapareció.

Entró a la casa de Remus, tomó a Altaír, lo besó fuerte, se lo devolvió a Harry y se encerró en el baño.

- Déjalo solo un rato, Harry –dijo bajito, Remus.

* * *

**_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios :) se los haré llegar a Mine inmediatamente._**

**_Nos vemos mañana con el siguiente cap._**

**_Meliza Malfoy_**

**_PD: Los invito a leer tambien las traducciones q estoy realizando bajo el nombre de Traduccion Lagrimas del Fenix_**


	22. Cap 22: Solo Dolor

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **¿Cuánto puedes llegar a sacrificar de tu orgullo por salvar a un ser amado?

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **laslagrimasdelfenix . forumfree . it

**Capitulo Veintidós**  
**SOLO DOLOR **

Hermione entró a la casa y sintió los sollozos de Altaír, se dirigió rápidamente hacia el cuarto de Harry. Un Altaír a punto de quedarse dormido se aferraba al cuello de Harry y éste le acariciaba el pelo, hablándole en voz baja…

- ¿Qué pasó?

Altaír Malfoy levantó la cabeza. Ya tenía tres años y era muy maduro para la edad que tenía.

- Él lo golpeó.

- ¿A quién golpearon?

- A papá… El rubio lo golpeó… el que se parece a papá…

- ¿Dónde está, Altaír?

El chico negó con la cabeza.

- Está encerrado en el baño, no he podido verlo… pero lo he sentido llorar –dijo Harry.

Hermione dio media vuelta y entró en el baño sin importarle cómo encontraría al rubio. Éste estaba metido en la tina, desnudo, pero Hermione no podía ver nada. El agua de la tina estaba roja. Draco levantó la cabeza.

- Vete, Granger….

Draco se hacía cortes sobre la Marca Tenebrosa con la varita. Hermione se la quitó de las manos. Draco dejó caer los brazos dentro de la tina. Tenía diferentes moretones en el rostro y un corte en la sien derecha y varios hematomas en su pecho.

Hermione alargó la mano y le sacó el mojado pelo rubio de sobre los ojos...

- ¿Qué pasó, Draco?

El rubio se estremeció al escuchar su nombre.

- Nada, Granger… Sólo déjame… quiero estar solo.

- Eso es lo que no has querido entender en estos dos años, Draco. ¡Qué ya no estás solo! Nos tienes a nosotros y sobre todo a Altaír.

Draco dejó correr las lágrimas y luego los sollozos. Se movió en la tina y se aferró a la cintura de la castaña llorando en silencio. Hermione sin importarle que el rubio la estuviera empapando, levantó una mano y acarició el mojado pelo del chico.

- Si no hubiera sido por Altaír le hubiese matado hoy…

- ¿Qué pasó, Draco?

- Lucius… Lucius mató a mamá…

A Hermione se le encogió el corazón. Draco apretó con fiereza el cuerpo de la castaña y lloró más fuerte.

- Yo… yo lo siento, Draco… no sé qué decir.

- Mamá se estaba despidiendo de Altaír… ella iba a morir de todos modos… Pero él apareció… Mamá me dijo que me escondiera en el armario con Altaír, le hice un Desmaius no muy potente. Él llegó gritando y luego se lo lanzó, el Avada Kedavra. Me abalancé como un loco sobre él, pero él me lanzó el Petrificus Totales y me golpeó hasta que se cansó… Vi a Altaír… sus ojos mirando por un resquicio del armario… Él lo vio golpearme… Como yo lo veía cuando golpeaba a mamá siendo niño…

- Ya no tienes que irte, Draco… Ya nada te ata… Quédate con nosotros….

El rubio soltó el cuerpo de la castaña y sin mirarla dijo.

- Sal, Granger… Estoy desnudo… Me daré una ducha y saldré.

Hermione asintió. En el pasillo se encontró a Harry que se paseaba nervioso. Hermione se lo contó todo y Harry agachó la cabeza y asintió…

- Ve a cambiarte.

Harry se dirigió a la salita y se dejó caer en el sofá tapándose la cara con las manos… Sintió el golpe de la puerta al cerrarse, de la habitación que Draco compartía con Altaír cuando se quedaba en la casa. Se puso de pie y se dirigió a la habitación, entró tras unos toquecitos y vio que Draco se había puesto un pantalón y había salido al jardín por el ventanal y se había dejado caer en un sillón fumando.

- ¿Draco?

- ¿Granger te lo contó? –dijo Draco sin mirarle.

- Sí, Draco…

- ¿Y Altaír?

- Durmiendo.

- Quiero estar solo.

- Lo entiendo, pero…

- Harry –era la voz de Ron.

Draco se levantó trabajosamente y se metió en el cuarto. Harry suspiró

* * *

**_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios :) se los haré llegar a Mine inmediatamente._**

**_Nos vemos mañana con el siguiente cap._**

**_Meliza Malfoy_**

**_PD: Los invito a leer tambien las traducciones q estoy realizando bajo el nombre de Traduccion Lagrimas del Fenix_**


	23. Cap 23: Cruzando las Barreras

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **¿Cuánto puedes llegar a sacrificar de tu orgullo por salvar a un ser amado?

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **laslagrimasdelfenix . forumfree . it

**Capitulo veintitrés**  
**CRUZANDO LAS BARRERAS**

Draco Estaba durmiendo cuando Hermione entró silenciosamente en ella, encendí la luz de la mesita de noche y remeció un poco a Draco. El rubio abrió un poco los ojos y la miró extrañado

- Ya es más de medianoche –dijo ella -Y no has comido en todo el día. Además te traje un vial de poción.

- Diablos, llevo horas durmiendo… ¿y Altaír?

- Durmiendo con Harry, queríamos que descansaras…

- Gracias…

- ¿Me dejarás curarte las heridas?

Draco asintió, cuando la castaña terminó, se comió el sándwich que ella le había llevado y se tomó la leche. Dejó caer su cabeza hacía atrás y cerró los ojos.

Hermione le apartó un mechón que le caía en el rostro y apagó la luz… Se estaba levantando cuando sintió que Draco la tomaba del brazo y la jalaba hacía él… Sus rostros quedaron muy cerca uno del otro.

- Necesito saber…

- ¿Saber qué? –murmuró Hermione con el pulso acelerado.

- Si te acuestas con Potter…

Hermione trató de levantarse.

- Sólo dime sí o no, por favor, necesito saber y que no… me mientas…

- No… no me acuesto con él ni con nadie, ahora déjame.

Draco la apretó contra él aún más y buscó su boca. Hermione se resistió durante un momento pero luego se dejó besar y besó a su vez.

- Hermione… -su nombre sonó nuevo a sus oídos, el rubio lo había dicho en un susurro.

Draco la levantó y la acostó a su lado y le desabrochó la bata metiendo la mano luego bajo la blusita del pijama y acarició sus senos…

- Draco…

- ¿Sí? –el rubio seguía besándola y la apretaba contra su pecho desnudo, Hermione le acarició el tórax.

Draco deslizó su mano bajo el pantaloncillo de la chica y ésta tembló en sus brazos.

- ¿Tienes miedo?

- No… Sí… No lo sé…-dijo ella sin dejar de temblar.

- Yo sí –dijo Draco -Tengo miedo de lastimarte…

La castaña no se había dado cuenta que el Slytherin temblaba tanto como ella. Draco fue bajando el short de la chica hasta que se lo sacó. El se acomodó sobre ella, todavía con el short del pijama puesto y comenzó a besarla. Cuando la chica se aferró a sus brazos y tocó la Marca Tenebrosa, Draco se paralizó y tragó saliva. Se dejó caer al lado de la chica y la apretó contra su pecho.

- ¿Draco?

- Vamos muy rápido –dijo dándole un beso fugaz en la boca –Creo que deberías irte ya.

La chica ruborizada cerró la bata, tomó su short y huyó de allí.

Draco se tapó la cara con las manos.

Había estado a punto de hacerla suya y no quería… Sabía ya que la castaña sentía algo por él, no importaba lo que fuera, capricho, deseo… ¿amor? Eso no era lo importante.

Lo importante en ese momento era el hecho de que él era un Mortífago, y ahora había quedado en el medio, solo y aislado

No volvería jamás con los Mortífagos, pero seguía siendo un Mortífago prófugo y no quería atar a la castaña a él. Un día se iría… y no la volvería a ver. Él y Altaír deberían irse, tratar de buscar un futuro en otro lugar del mundo, donde nadie los conociera… Apenas pudiera lo haría.

* * *

**_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios :) se los haré llegar a Mine inmediatamente._**

**_Nos vemos mañana con el siguiente cap._**

**_Meliza Malfoy_**

**_PD: Los invito a leer tambien las traducciones q estoy realizando bajo el nombre de Traduccion Lagrimas del Fenix_**


	24. Cap 24: La Muggle

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **¿Cuánto puedes llegar a sacrificar de tu orgullo por salvar a un ser amado?

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **laslagrimasdelfenix . forumfree . it

**Capitulo Veinticuatro**  
**LA MUGGLE**

Draco se hallaba desayunando con Harry, conversando sobre Altair, cuando apareció Hermione, rodeó la mesa y se inclinó hacia Draco y le rozó los labios con los suyos.

Harry emitió un pequeño silbido y Hermione se ruborizó.

- Creo que me perdí de algo...

- No Harry…

Draco fijó los ojos en la castaña y llenó los pulmones de aire.

- Antes de que algo pueda empezar, hay algo que Granger debe saber.

Hermione se puso aún más roja. ¿Había vuelto a ser Granger?

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué soy una sangre sucia que no está a tu altura?

- Nadie en este mundo está a mi altura hoy, Granger.

Harry también puso mala cara intentó aislarse de la discusión.

- No te vayas, Potter.

"Mala señal", pensó Harry, lo había vuelto a llamar Potter…

- Quiero contarte sobre la madre de Altair.

Hermione levantó la cabeza con presteza.

El Dragón guardó varios minutos de silencio, su corazón parecía haberse detenido casi por completo, así que inhalo aire y miró fijamente a la muchacha que tenía frente a él, sintiendo por dentro que todo se destrozaba dentro de él, las sensaciones puramente emocionales lo descomponían así que se obligó a parecer, como en Howgarts, el mismo Slytherin de siempre.

- Ella era una muggle que vivía en una aldea cerca de la Mansión Malfoy, era la mujer más bella que he visto en mi vida –dijo Draco con toda calma –Pero tenía el gran defecto de ser muggle.

Draco hizo una larga pausa.

- Yo tenía dieciséis años cuando comencé a rondarla… la seguí durante meses, hasta que una tarde la seguí al bosque… estaba sola… Así que me acerqué a ella, le apliqué la Cruciatus y luego la Imperius… y luego me acosté con ella…

- ¿La violaste? –preguntó Hermione sintiendo como las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos.

Draco asintió con fuerza. Hermione iba a levantarse.

- Siéntate, Granger, aún no he terminado… -Hermione se sentó –Ella resultó embarazada y decía que el crío era mío… Pero a mí, satisfecho el deseo, ya no me interesaba, pero cuando ella lo parió, decidí ir a conocerlo, así que me aparecí en su casa. Escuché que ella había muerto, era muy niña y no resistió.

- ¿Qué edad tenía?

El rubio titubeó, pero lo dijo para causarle a la castaña el mayor dolor posible.

- Tenía trece.

Hermione abrió los ojos con espanto y sollozó.

- En ese momento, Altaír comenzó a llorar y me acerqué a la cuna. En cuanto lo vi supe que era mío, así que lo tomé y me desaparecí. Esa es la historia, Granger.

Hermione se levantó, pero Draco la agarró de un brazo levantándose también.

- Siempre ha sido así con todas las mujeres, Granger. Me acuesto con ellas una vez y luego ya no me interesan. Ya lo sabes, por lo que has hecho por Altaír te lo digo…

* * *

**_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios :) se los haré llegar a Mine inmediatamente._**

**_Nos vemos mañana con el siguiente cap._**

**_Meliza Malfoy_**


	25. Cap 25: Harry

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **¿Cuánto puedes llegar a sacrificar de tu orgullo por salvar a un ser amado?

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **laslagrimasdelfenix . forumfree . it

**Capitulo Veinticinco**  
**HARRY**

Harry se había quedado sin palabras, con la vista fija en su taza de café. Sintió un suspiro profundo del rubio y vio como éste tenía la vista fija en la puerta por donde había desaparecido Hermione y se limpiaba las gotitas de sudor que perlaban su frente. Harry notó que temblaba y se preguntó que estaría sintiendo el Slytherin en ese momento…

- ¿Dragón?

- Necesito que muevas tus contactos y me saques del país con Altaír, Harry.

El rubio seguía allí sin variar la posición, ni despegar la vista de la puerta de la castaña.

- ¿Qué sientes por Hermione?

- Deseo… pero en cuanto la haga mía se me pasará.

- Creo que después de esto nunca lo será.

- Eso espero –dijo el rubio dejándose caer en la silla cruzándose de brazos –Necesito que me ayudes a salir del país… Entre más lejos puedas mandarme mejor… Ojalá América, no importa dónde…

- ¿Por qué?

- He quedado en medio de la guerra, Harry. No volveré con los Mortífagos jamás, porque debo velar por Altaír. Al otro lado están los Aurores que me buscan. Soy un Mortífago prófugo… mismo caso… debo velar por Altaír… En cambio si me voy a un lugar lejano donde nadie nos conozca podré iniciar una nueva vida con Altaír y enseñarle a ser lo que yo nunca fui…

- ¿Y nosotros? ¿Qué haremos sin Altaír? Él forma parte de importante de nuestras vidas.

- Cada uno de ustedes formará su propia familia, tendrán hijos y pasará a ser sólo un recuerdo…

- ¿Piensas realmente que será así de fácil?

- Os lo dejaría si supiera que sería lo mejor para él… Pero aquí… por su indudable parecido conmigo, siempre será despreciado…

- Sabes que…

- Él crecerá... querrá ir al colegio, salir –dijo Draco con fuerza –Llegará un momento que será despreciado, abrumado, no quiero que pase por eso, Harry… No quiero que sufra… En cambio en otro lugar podrá crecer feliz, tener amigos, una novia… ¿Tendrá eso aquí?

- No puedo asegurártelo –dijo Harry bajo, entendía el punto de vista del Dragón.

- ¿Al menos lo entiendes?

Harry asintió.

- Lo que le contaste a Hermione, ¿es cierto? –preguntó Harry tras un silencio.

- Así es…

- ¿Por qué no te creo, Dragón?

- No tengo por qué mentirte…

Draco se levantó y se dirigió a su cuarto y no salió de allí hasta la hora del almuerzo…

* * *

**_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios :) se los haré llegar a Mine inmediatamente._**

**_Nos vemos mañana con el siguiente cap._**

**_Meliza Malfoy_**


	26. Cap 26: Me Voy

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **¿Cuánto puedes llegar a sacrificar de tu orgullo por salvar a un ser amado?

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **laslagrimasdelfenix . forumfree . it

**Capitulo Veintiséis**  
**ME VOY**

Draco salió de la habitación con su mochila al hombro y clavó la vista en Hermione, ésta dio media vuelta y huyó de allí encerrándose en su habitación, Draco aspiró el aire con fuerza.

- Me voy, Harry…

- Draco… ¿A dónde vas a ir? ¿Te llevas a Altair?

- No, él se queda de momento, hasta que me hagas el favor que te pedí.

- Y tú, ¿a dónde vas?

- Hay una cueva cerca de aquí… Me quedaré allí… Así podré venir a ver a Altair…

- No tienes que hacerlo, Dragón.

- ¿Tú crees que sería agradable para Granger ver a un violador en su casa cerca de ella todos los días?

- Draco eras…

- ¿Un niño? –Draco rió –Desde que tenía la edad de Altaír que dejé de ser un niño, Harry.

- Draco… -dijo Harry, tomándole del brazo –No te vayas, de verdad.

- ¿Te gustaría llegar un día y encontrar que violé a Granger?

Harry palideció y lo soltó. Draco sonrió.

- Que bueno que hayas entendido.

- No serías capaz…

- No me conoces, Harry. He sido toda mi vida una mierda… sobre todo con las mujeres… Un Malfoy no ama, Harry, porque nos hace débiles… Ya ves… amo a Altaír… ¿y dónde terminé? Humillándome frente a mis enemigos… Dependiendo de ti y de Granger.

- Yo creo que lo que sientes por Altaír es…

- ¿Maravilloso? Claro que lo es… pero no se extiende… No abarca a nadie más…

- Pero Hermione…

Draco se echó a reír, tratando de parecer lo más frío posible. Mentir era tan fácil a veces.

- Hermione, la madre de Altaír y tantas otras, Harry, son un trofeo, un objeto.

- No hables así –se enojó Harry.

- Esa es mi verdad, Harry… ¿Quieres ver que pierda su virginidad con un hombre que sólo la ve como un objeto?

- Creo que ella te ama.

Draco tragó saliva, pero continuó.

- Se lo dije a ella… si quiere sacarse el gusto está bien… después nada…

Harry le dio la espalda.

- Tienes razón, será mejor que te vayas.

Draco se acercó a la puerta.

- Si de verdad piensas así, me da pena por Altaír… No serás capaz de darle un buen ejemplo.

- Eso Potter, al fin y al cabo, no es asunto tuyo.

Draco le dio un portazo a la puerta cerrándola tras de sí. Harry escuchó el crac del rubio al desaparecerse.

- ¿Por qué mierda mi corazón me dice que no es así? ¿Por qué?

Harry le dio un puñetazo a la puerta.

- ¡Maldita sea! –gritó furioso.

* * *

**_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios :) se los haré llegar a Mine inmediatamente._**

**_Nos vemos mañana con el siguiente cap._**

**_Meliza Malfoy_**

**PD: Los invito a leer tambien las traducciones q estoy realizando bajo el nombre de** **Traduccion Lagrimas del Fenix aqui les dejo el enlace: www "punto" fanfiction "punto" net /~traduccionlagrimasdelfenix**


	27. Cap 27: La Cueva

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **¿Cuánto puedes llegar a sacrificar de tu orgullo por salvar a un ser amado?

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **laslagrimasdelfenix . forumfree . it

**Capitulo veintisiete**  
**EN LA CUEVA**

Draco entró en la cueva y echó todos los hechizos de ocultamiento de los que se acordaba, tiró la mochila al piso y se dejó caer apoyando la cabeza en ella.

Suspiró satisfecho por primera vez en su vida, consigo mismo. Se sentía bien.

Había alejado a Granger, ella dejaría de sentir… lo que sintiera por él… se enamoraría después de algún mago que la mereciera y sería feliz… Algún día él sería un recuerdo desagradable y Altaír un eco lejano…

El ya estaba seguro de lo que sentía por Hermione. Estaba enamorado como un pendejo de quince años… Ella realmente removía todo dentro de él, pero pasaría, tarde o temprano pasaría.

Draco cerró los ojos y recordó el cuerpo semi desnudo de la chica en sus brazos. Nunca imaginó sentir tal suavidad… Antes de ella ya no existía nada, el pasado se convertía en algo brumoso… No, mejor no pensar en ello. Mejor recordar el glorioso momento en que recorrió el cuerpo de la castaña.

Suspiró profundamente. ¿Sería capaz algún día de acercarse a una mujer como ella, una mujer parecida a ella, tan pura, tan valiente…? ¿Sería capaz de olvidar su maldito pasado? Pero estaba Granger… si su recuerdo lo perseguía, sería difícil, ¿no?

"la vida es una mierda", pensó con rabia. Si él no tuviera la Marca Tenebrosa podría intentarlo con Granger, salir con ella, hacerla su novia…

- Si pudiera borrarla, maldita sea…

Suspiró. En todo el Mundo Mágico no había una mujer como Granger… Lo que más le dolía era quitarle a Altair… ella lo amaba… Pero no podía dejarlo con ellos… Si creyera que Altaír tendría una vida normal… él desaparecería… Los vigilaría a ambos desde lejos…

"No me importaría pasar el resto de mi vida en esta cueva, si pudiera dejarlos juntos, sin correr el riesgo de que Altaír pudiera ser juzgado, aislado. No… Lo mejor era irse lejos"

"Pobre Granger… pero le será más fácil olvidarme ahora que piensa que soy un maldito violador"

Recordó la expresión de la castaña, se había llenado de asco… de rabia… de dolor- de desprecio… de horror… ¿Había valido la pena?

Claro que sí… Ella jamás sería suya… él ya no tendría la tentación de olvidarse de su miseria y hacerla suya… porque ella jamás volvería a mirarle. Cerró los ojos con fuerza recordando el primer beso… Sería sin duda alguna el mejor recuerdo de su vida junto a la llegada de Altaír…

Altaír era lo más maravilloso del mundo y el único ser que pudo cambiarlo… Pronto estarían juntos en el extranjero y no se separarían nunca más. Y Granger, Potter, Lucius y los Mortífagos sería un eco lejano… Al menos eso esperaba… Poder arrancarse lo que sentía por la castaña… ese algo que lo ataba. De la amistad sincera de Potter y del regazo de Molly Weasley.

* * *

**_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios :) se los haré llegar a Mine inmediatamente._**

**_Nos vemos mañana con el siguiente cap._**

**_Meliza Malfoy_**

**PD: Los invito a leer tambien las traducciones q estoy realizando bajo el nombre de** **Traduccion Lagrimas del Fenix aqui les dejo el enlace: www "punto" fanfiction "punto" net /~traduccionlagrimasdelfenix**


	28. Cap 28: El Ataque

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **¿Cuánto puedes llegar a sacrificar de tu orgullo por salvar a un ser amado?

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **laslagrimasdelfenix . forumfree . it

**Capitulo Veintiocho**  
**EL ATAQUE**

Estaban el jardín, cuando se sintieron unos crac fuera de la casa, luego hubo una pequeña explosión y se oyó la voz de un desconocido pronunciando el "Reparo".

Fue instantáneo, Hermione tomó a Altaír y corrió hacía la cocina, escondiéndose en la Alacena. Harry y los demás alcanzaron a sacar las varitas y apuntaban.

Apareció, Lucius Malfoy con las manos levantadas y se situó frente a Harry.

- ¿Dónde está, Potter? ¿Dónde está mi hijo?

- No sé de qué diablos hablas –dijo Harry enfurecido –Draco Malfoy es un maldito bastardo igual que tú. ¿Por qué lo buscas aquí?

- Vaya, vaya… Harry Potter sabe mentir. ¡Qué sorpresa!

De pronto Lucius hizo un movimiento rapidísimo con la varita y gritó.

- ¡Accio, Altaír!

Hermione ahogó el grito que salía de su pecho al ver cómo Altaír volaba de sus brazos.

- ¡Mamá! –gritó el niño alargando los brazos para alcanzarla.

Hermione ni siquiera pensó, sacó su varita y murmuró.

- ¡Expecto Patronum! -La nutria plateada revoloteó a su alrededor -¡Draco, nos atacan! ¡Lucius tiene a Altaír! Ve, corre.

La nutria desapareció. Mientras tanto Altaír había llegado a los brazos de Lucius.

- Bajen las varitas, suéltenlas.

Harry, Remus y Tonks, las dejaron caer.

- ¡Accio varitas! –las tres varitas, más la de Hermione que Lucius no vio, fueron a dar al bolsillo de su túnica.

- ¡Qué bien, ahora además tengo a Harry Potter para llevarlo frente al Señor Oscuro!

- ¡Suelta al niño, por favor! –suplicó Harry bajito.

- No, Altaír es mío ahora.

Lucius volvió el rostro hacia el niño.

- Tú golpeaste a papá, yo te vi.

Lucius se echó a reír, francamente divertido.

- Estabas allí, ¡qué bien!

Lucius reía socarronamente.

- Te convertiré en el mejor Mortífago que haya existido nunca, Altaír. Darás realce a nuestro nombre, algún día serás el favorito del señor Oscuro.

El niño lo miraba sin entender.

- Quiero a mi papá, tú no me gustas.

- Aprenderás a quererme, Altaír –rió Lucius.

- Déjalo, Lucius, por favor…

- No, no Harry, él es el futro de mi nombre… Con Draco fracasé, se ha unido a ustedes… A sangre sucias y hombres lobo. Es un maldito traidor y un cobarde… -rió –Ojalá hubiera estado aquí…

- Draco ama a Altaír, respeta eso y vete.

- ¿Lo ama? ¿Un Malfoy amando? ¿Lo ves? Es un maldito engendro… Pero gracias por la información… Me regocijaré pensando en su sufrimiento.

* * *

**_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios :) se los haré llegar a Mine inmediatamente._**

**_Nos vemos mañana con el siguiente cap._**

**_Meliza Malfoy_**

**PD: Los invito a leer tambien las traducciones q estoy realizando bajo el nombre de** **Traduccion Lagrimas del Fenix aqui les dejo el enlace: www "punto" fanfiction "punto" net /~traduccionlagrimasdelfenix**


	29. Cap 29: El Patronus

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **¿Cuánto puedes llegar a sacrificar de tu orgullo por salvar a un ser amado?

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **laslagrimasdelfenix . forumfree . it

**Capitulo Veintinueve**  
**EL PATRONUS**

Draco llevaba unos cuantos meses viviendo en la cueva. Iba a ver a Altaír todos los días, menos los domingos, para no encontrarse con la castaña.

Todavía estaba acostado en la cama que Harry le había enviado. No tenía ganas de levantarse…

Sentía el corazón pesado… Además era domingo… no vería a su pequeño. Se desperezó, se levantó y se dio un rápido baño en el manantial de la entrada de la cueva, se secó y se puso un pantalón y un chaleco cómodos… Almorzaría y se recostaría a leer.

Harry le había traído varios libros de hechizos y técnicas de Aurores…

Estaba ansioso por irse de allí y al mismo tiempo rogaba porque Harry demorara en encontrarle una forma segura de salir del país. Quería irse pronto, pero no quería separar al niño de Hermione.

Por más que pensaba que eso era lo mejor era lo mejor para ellos dos… no quería causarle ese dolor a la castaña. La amaba tanto que sólo pensar que ella sufriría se le retorcía el alma…

Varias veces había tenido la tentación de contarle la verdad a la Gryffindor y tratar de convencerla que se fuera con ellos. Pero luego contemplaba la Marca Tenebrosa en su brazo y comprendía que era una locura.

La castaña se merecía algo mejor que él.

Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué era él? ¿Qué habría sido siempre él? Un niño aterrorizado… Un adolescente lleno de miedos… Y un hombre marcado… Por mucho que tratara de cambiar, los hechos ya estaban ahí… Él no era más que eso… Nunca sería más que eso.

Se preparó el almuerzo y se obligó a comerlo todo. Harry tenía razón, se estaba quedando en los huesos y si quería cuidar a Altaír, tenía que cuidarse.

Altaír cumpliría pronto los cuatro años. Suspiró ¿Cómo pasaba el tiempo tan rápido? Había cumplido ya los veintiún años, ya era un hombre hecho y derecho. ¿Por qué entonces siempre se sentía como un crío torpe y estúpido?

- Deja de pensar, Draco Malfoy… eres un hombre… eres padre, concéntrate en el libro.

"El mejor hechizo para…"

Al cabo de un rato empezó a sentirse adormilado…. Le pareció ver un reflejo plateado dando vueltas a su alrededor y pensó que estaba soñando.

"¡Draco, nos atacan! ¡Lucius tiene a Altaír!

La voz de la castaña se extinguió. Draco se puso de pie de un salto, con el corazón latiéndole en las sienes a mil por hora.

- ¡Altaír, no! ¡Altaír, no!

Corrió a tomar su varita y se desapareció

* * *

**_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios :) se los haré llegar a Mine inmediatamente._**

**_Nos vemos mañana con el siguiente cap._**

**_Meliza Malfoy_**

**PD: Los invito a leer tambien las traducciones q estoy realizando bajo el nombre de** **Traduccion Lagrimas del Fenix aqui les dejo el enlace: www "punto" fanfiction "punto" net /~traduccionlagrimasdelfenix**


	30. Cap 30: Lucius

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **¿Cuánto puedes llegar a sacrificar de tu orgullo por salvar a un ser amado?

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **laslagrimasdelfenix . forumfree . it

**Capitulo Treinta**  
**LUCIUS**

Draco se apareció en la puerta del departamento, entró y mató al Mortífago que vigilaba en la sala, después se apareció inmediatamente en el jardín, allí estaba Lucius frente a él, riendo socarronamente. El frío empezó a recorrer al rubio y el miedo como siempre le ocurría frente a su padre lo paralizó, éste sostenía a Altaír en su brazo izquierdo.

- Suelta a mi hijo…

- ¿Tu hijo?

- ¡Papá! –gritó Altaír.

- Sí, Lucius, mi hijo, dámelo, está asustado…

- ¿Sabes por qué vine aquí, Draco?

- Sólo suéltalo, Lucius, es mi hijo, tu nieto y está asustado.

- Vuelvo a repetírtelo, Draco, ¿tu hijo?

Draco comprendió al fin.

- Sí, Lucius… mi hijo y de… Granger.

Lucius Malfoy se echó a reír más fuerte –Yo vine aquí a buscar a "mi hijo", Draco y lo sabes bien.

Draco sintió el murmullo de asombro a sus espaldas, de Harry, Remus y Tonks.

- Es mío… -dijo Draco –Dámelo.

- ¿Creías que nunca iba a enterarme? Uno de los informantes del Señor Oscuro, le informó que la Orden estaba cuidando a tu hijo, "Altaír".

- Es que es mío –repitió Draco –Es mi hijo.

- No, no, no. Me fui a la Mansión Malfoy y hablé con Tips.

Draco tragó saliva y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

- Tú y tu asquerosa madre olvidaron ese pequeño detalle. Pudieron ocultarlo, pero se olvidaron de los elfos… ¡Qué estúpidos!

- Dámelo, Lucius, por favor.

- No, no Draco. Me lo llevaré y lo educaré mejor que a ti, que eres un cobarde… un sensiblero –rió fuerte Éste no tendrá la influencia de su madre. Lo haré a mi placer.

Draco se acercó un paso.

- Suelta la varita, Draco –dijo apuntando a Altaír, Draco la dejó caer inmediatamente.  
- Yo iré contigo, padre, y te juro que seré el mejor de los hijos, el más cruel Mortífago, el más despiadado de todos. Te sentirás orgulloso de mí… Sólo baja a Altaír… es pequeño, demorará en crecer. Yo…

- ¡Cállate, estúpido! Tú ya no eres mi hijo… Altaír… -el niño volvió los ojos hacia él -¡Yo soy tu papá!

- ¡No! ¡Draco es mi papá! ¡Draco, Draco! –lloró Altaír.

- Te han vuelto un llorón –gritó Lucius fuera de sí –pero aún es tiempo…

- Déjalo, Lucius… -rogó Draco, dando otro paso hacia él. –Yo iré contigo… Nunca volverás a tener queja de mí.

* * *

**_Mil disculpas por el retraso en la publicacion pero me quede sin computador, pero ya regrese :)_**

**_Meliza Malfoy_**


	31. Cap 31: La Leona

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **¿Cuánto puedes llegar a sacrificar de tu orgullo por salvar a un ser amado?

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **laslagrimasdelfenix . forumfree . it

**Capitulo Treinta y uno**  
**LA LEONA**

En ese momento, Draco abrió los ojos desorbitadamente y tragó saliva. Hermione había salido por la puerta de la cocina con un cuchillo en la mano, y caminaba pausada y silenciosamente hacia Lucius.

- Lucius, por favor –habló más fuerte Draco –Déjalo ir. Vámonos y sirvamos juntos al Señor Oscuro, Altaír es un niño, no te servirá, será un estorbo. Déjalo y…

- Me estás cansando, Draco… Además de venir a buscar a mi hijo vine a ver si podía deshacerme de ti y que no siguieras avergonzándome delante del Señor Oscuro. Me voy a llevar a Altaír y….

El cuchillo se enterró en su hombro izquierdo. Lucius dio un grito de dolor y soltó a Altaír, Hermione lo cogió antes de que cayera al suelo y corrió con él.

Al mismo tiempo que Lucius emitió el grito, Draco se lanzó a su varita Y Remus y Harry se abalanzaron sobre los otros dos Mortífagos, tratando de inmovilizarlos. Draco recogió su varita y lanzó un Protego sobre Hermione y Altaír.

- Expelliarmus –gritó Draco y la varita de Lucius cayó lejos de él. Lucius se puso en pie. Hermione detrás del Protego, miró a Lucius a pocos pasos de ella y le gritó.

- No debiste meterte con mi hijo –apretaba a Altaír –No debiste hacerlo –lloraba histérica.

- Granger –llamó Draco –Granger…

Ella volvió los ojos asustados hacia él, estaba asustada, furiosa y sus ojos brillaban con fiereza.

- No me digas nada… él se metió con Altaír… No debió hacerlo… No debió tocar a mi bebé –rugió.

- Lo sé, Granger… Sólo toma a Altaír y ve adentro con él…

La chica no lograba calmarse y apretaba al niño contra su pecho. Altaír lloraba fuertemente aferrado a su cuello.

- Él lo lastimó… No debió tocarlo… -rugía Hermione fuera de sí.

- Granger –gritó Draco –Escúchame, lévate a Altaír dentro y no salgas hasta que vaya a buscarte.

Hermione, al fin, respiró hondo y empezó a caminar hacia la casa. Lucius trató de acercarse a ella.

- No te muevas –le gritó Draco.

- Si vuelves a tocar a mi bebé –dijo Hermione con odio –te juro que te sacaré los ojos con mis propias manos y luego te mataré –se dio vuelta y corrió hacia la casa.

* * *

**_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios :) se los haré llegar a Mine inmediatamente._**

**_Nos vemos mañana con el siguiente cap._**

**_Meliza Malfoy_**

**PD: Los invito a leer tambien las traducciones q estoy realizando bajo el nombre de** **Traduccion Lagrimas del Fenix aqui les dejo el enlace: www "punto" fanfiction "punto" net /~traduccionlagrimasdelfenix**


	32. Cap 32: Draco

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **¿Cuánto puedes llegar a sacrificar de tu orgullo por salvar a un ser amado?

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **laslagrimasdelfenix . forumfree . it

**Capitulo Treinta y dos**  
**DRACO**

- Ahora, tú y yo, Lucius, vamos a hablar –dijo Draco, bajando la varita –Harry toma tu varita y la de los demás.

Harry caminó hacia Lucius y le sacó las varitas del bolsillo.

- Draco…

- No, Lucius. Ahora hablaré yo… Altaír es mi hijo…

- Tú no lo engendraste…

- No, es cierto.

Harry, remus y Tonks se volvieron hacia Draco.

- Es mi hijo –dijo Lucius –Tú no tienes derecho sobre él.

Draco rió con fiereza.

- Oh, ¿y tú sí? No me hagas reír, Lucius. Tú violaste a mi madre y de ahí nació Altaír.

- No es cierto –gritó Lucius.

- Sí, sí lo hiciste. Yo escuché todo, siempre sabía todo. Desde que era más pequeño que Altaír que vi como la golpeabas, como la violabas, como la cruciabas, como le pasabas tus amantes por la cara. ¿Y no te acuerdas de lo que me hacías a mí?

Lucius tragó saliva.

Draco empezó a caminar alrededor de Lucius golpeando su varita contra su pierna derecha.

- ¿Te acuerdas cuando me golpeabas? ¿Recuerdas cuando me tomabas a medianoche y me tirabas en la tina con agua helada? Tenía la edad de Altaír… ¿Recuerdas cuando me tirabas por la escalera? ¿Recuerdas cuando me golpeabas y me cruciabas cuando Harry ganaba los partidos…? ¿Cuándo Granger sacaba mejores notas que yo?

Draco bajó la voz casi hasta volverla un murmullo, pero aún así Harry lo escuchó.

- ¿Cuántas veces no me amenazaste con que ibas a entregarme a McNair para que me hiciera suyo? ¿Cuántas veces, Lucius? Todavía tengo pesadillas con eso –le gritó Draco con rabia. De su varita salieron chispas.

Lucius seguía a Draco con la mirada cuando pasaba frente a él.

- No sabes las de noches que pasé llorando en mi adolescencia para que no cumplieras tus amenazas. Tenía catorce años, Lucius y me despertaba ahogado, sin poder respirar y todavía viendo a McNair parado en la puerta de mi habitación.

- Draco, yo no…

- ¡Cállate! ¡No hables! ¿Te acuerdas cuando a los quince años me arrastraste ante el maldito sangre sucia y me hizo esto? –dijo mostrándole la Marca Tenebrosa –Te supliqué, te rogué que no lo hicieras. ¡Me jodiste la vida, maldita sea!

De los ojos de Draco corrían las lágrimas.

- Sabes lo que es no poder tocar nunca a una mujer, no poder besarla y hacerla tuya por tener esta maldita cosa en el brazo.

Harry abrió los ojos asombrado.

- Cualquiera de las Slytherin hubieran dado la mitad de su vida por estar contigo.

- Tú realmente no entiendes. Yo no podía tomarlas, imbécil, porque me doy asco…

- Draco… -llamó Harry.

- Sabes cuanto anhelé sentir las caricias de Granger…

- Es una sangre sucia…

- Pero cada vez que logré tocarla, esta maldita cosa –dijo haciéndose un corte con la varita en la Marca Tenebrosa –se interponía. Me jodiste la vida… estoy marcado, ¿crees que podré algún día tener a una mujer a mi lado?

- Draco… -llamó Harry nuevamente.

- Eres mi hijo, Draco…

* * *

**_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios :) se los haré llegar a Mine inmediatamente._**

**_Nos vemos mañana con el siguiente cap._**

**_Meliza Malfoy_**

**PD: Los invito a leer tambien las traducciones q estoy realizando bajo el nombre de** **Traduccion Lagrimas del Fenix aqui les dejo el enlace: www "punto" fanfiction "punto" net /~traduccionlagrimasdelfenix**


	33. Cap 33: Se acabó el miedo

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **¿Cuánto puedes llegar a sacrificar de tu orgullo por salvar a un ser amado?

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **laslagrimasdelfenix . forumfree . it

**Capitulo Treinta y tres**  
**SE ACABÓ EL MIEDO**

- ¿Tu hijo? –rió Draco, amargamente – ¿Sabes lo que sentía tu hijo cada vez que te veía, cada vez que volvía de Hogwarts?

Lucius tragó saliva.

- Sentía un frío invadiéndome el cuerpo, el miedo incrustándose en mis venas con solo oír tu voz… el sudor frío bañando mi frente, el dolor invadiendo mis entrañas.

Draco hizo una pausa para mirar a los ojos a Lucius.

- Sabes las de veces que me encerré en el baño a vomitar con solo sentir tus pasos en la grava del jardín. Las de veces que me escondí en el desván cuando llegabas con McNair a la casa, rogando para que no me hiciera nada.

Draco comenzó a caminar otra vez a su alrededor.

- ¿Sabes cuántas veces me salvó mamá, cuando intenté suicidarme? Las de veces que me corté las venas, no eso no lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Lucius miraba fijamente al frente.

- La última vez fue cuando la violaste y la dejaste embarazada de Altaír.

Harry temblaba de ira contenida. Remus tenía la cabeza baja Y Tonks lloraba ahogando los sollozos.

- Pero hoy has conseguido algo que no te esperabas, Lucius Malfoy.

Lucius volvió a seguir con la mirada a Draco.

- Hoy has conseguido que ese miedo que me paralizaba frente a ti, desapareciera. No debiste nunca meterte con Altaír, tú lo habías engendrado, pero yo soy su padre.

- Es mi hijo…

Draco le clavó la varita en el cuello, con rabia.

- Yo estuve ahí cuando nació –rugió fiero –Yo fui el que limpió la sangre de mi madre, el que tomó a Altaír y lo ayudó a salir, el que lo bañó…

- Eso no te hace su padre –dijo Lucius, sarcástico.

- Claro que me hace su padre… Porque mamá lo quería así… Porque yo no permitiré que Altaír pase lo que yo pasé… No permitiré que sienta miedo… No permitiré que llore pensando que un degenerado lo va a tocar… No permitiré que pongas tus sucias manos sobre él…No permitiré que lo lleves frente a ese monstruo y le jodas la vida. Se me acabó el miedo, Lucius Malfoy…

- Eres un…

- Altaír tendrá novias, podrá besarlas sin miedo, tocarlas sin sentir asco de si mismo, hacerlas suyas sin reparo, sin pensar que las va a manchar, a condenar a una vida con un sucio y maldito Mortífago –gritó Draco, furioso.

- Draco, por favor… -dijo Harry –Dame tu varita.

- No sabes lo que he sentido toda mi maldita y asquerosa vida…

- Tú no debiste ocultarme a Altaír y traerlo aquí –gritó Lucius, agitándose con furia –A un antro lleno de sangre sucias, hombres lobo…

- ¡Cállate, imbécil! –gritó Draco más furioso aún –No entiendes que nunca será "Tu hijo". La "sangre sucia", ha acunado a tu hijo, le ha dado cariño, lo ha protegido, el "hombre lobo" le ofreció su casa y… el "maldito de Potter" como tú siempre decías, le ha enseñado la mayor parte de lo que sabe. Molly y Tonks se han preocupado de cada detalle para que sea feliz. ¡Feliz!, maldita sea….

* * *

**_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios :) se los haré llegar a Mine inmediatamente._**

**_Nos vemos mañana en el siguiente cap._**

**_Meliza Malfoy_**

**PD: Los invito a leer tambien las traducciones q estoy realizando bajo el nombre de** **Traduccion Lagrimas del Fenix aqui les dejo el enlace: www "punto" fanfiction "punto" net /~traduccionlagrimasdelfenix**


	34. Cap 34: La Muerte otra vez

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **¿Cuánto puedes llegar a sacrificar de tu orgullo por salvar a un ser amado?

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **laslagrimasdelfenix . forumfree . it

**Capitulo 34**  
**LA MUERTE OTRA VEZ**

Draco temblaba de pies a cabeza, la furia lo estaba invadiendo, inundando su ser. Se volvió hacia Lucius y le clavó la varita en el cuello.

- No permitiré que toques a "mi hijo", óyelo bien, Lucius Malfoy… Pudiste dejarme a mi convertido en la mierda que soy… Pero Altaír no, ¿lo oyes? ¡ALTAÍR NO! Él será un hombre feliz y orgulloso de sí mismo, aunque me cueste la vida. Mamá no pudo salvarme a mí, pero yo lo salvaré a él.

- Draco… -dijo Harry, tragando saliva –Dame la varita…

- ¿Lo oyes, Lucius?

- ¡Dragón…! –llamó Harry.

Draco se volvió a mirarlo y esa fue la oportunidad de Lucius. Agarró a Draco por el cuello y le quitó la varita clavándosela en la garganta.

- ¡Llama a la sangre sucia!

- ¡No! –gritó, Draco.

- Llámala y dile que traiga al crío o te mataré.

Draco se echó a reír despectivamente.

- No te das cuenta que eso ya no me asusta. En realidad la llevo esperando diecisiete años, desde que tuve uso de razón que estoy esperando que hicieras esto…

- ¡Llámala!

- ¡Jamás! ¿Lo oyes bien, maldito bastardo? ¡Jamás!

- ¡Avada…!

Pero Draco había sacado una navaja del bolsillo de su pantalón y se la enterró a su padre en el brazo que rodeaba su cuello. Su padre lo soltó, el rubio se tambaleó y fue el momento que Harry aprovechó para intervenir.

- ¡Avada Kedavra!

Draco vio como si fuera en cámara lenta, como el cuerpo de su padre caía a su lado, los ojos abiertos de Lucius Malfoy quedaron clavados en él. El rubio de Slytherin se dejó caer en el suelo, ahogando los sollozos, por fin él y Altaír eran libres

Harry se acercó lentamente, tomó la varita de Draco de la mano de Lucius y luego se arrodilló al lado del rubio y lo abrazó. Draco devolvió el abrazo ahogando los sollozos.

- Se acabó, Draco…

El rubio de Slytherin asintió lentamente.

- Lucius jamás volverá a molestar a Altaír o a ti.

Draco sollozó más fuerte.

- No se lo digan a nadie.

- ¡Obliviate!

- ¡Obliviate!

Remus y Tonks le habían echado el hechizo a los dos Mortífagos.

- ¡Altaír es tu hijo, Draco! –dijo remus que se había arrodillado frente a él y le sonreía.

- No se lo diremos a nadie –sollozó Tonks.

- Draco… Tú eres su padre… -dijo Harry, abrazándolo más fuerte –Todo se acabó, Draco…

* * *

**_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios :) se los haré llegar a Mine inmediatamente._**

**_Nos vemos en el siguiente cap._**

**_Meliza Malfoy_**

**PD: Los invito a leer tambien las traducciones q estoy realizando bajo el nombre de** **Traduccion Lagrimas del Fenix aqui les dejo el enlace: www "punto" fanfiction "punto" net /~traduccionlagrimasdelfenix**

**PD2: He comenzado la realizacion de mi tesis asi que me tardare un poco en subirlos pero no se preocupen que no los dejare incompletos. **


	35. Cap 35: La Poción

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **¿Cuánto puedes llegar a sacrificar de tu orgullo por salvar a un ser amado?

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **laslagrimasdelfenix . forumfree . it

**Capitulo Treinta y Cinco**  
**LA POCIÓN**

Draco se puso en pie ayudado por Harry que lo acompañó a la habitación de Altaír.

El niño se arrojó a los brazos de Draco, besándolo y llorando.

- Papi, papi… ¿estás bien?

Draco asintió y lo pegó con fuerza contra su pecho.

- Tú eres mi papá, ¿cierto Draco?

- Sí, Altaír, ese hombre estaba enfermo, no sabía lo que decía.

Draco trató de sonreír entre sus lágrimas.

- Ahora sé bueno y vete con Tonks a tomar un jugo de calabaza

- ¿Te irás?

- No, Altaír, te prometo que estaré aquí hasta mañana.

Draco le alargó el niño a Tonks y esta se lo llevó, Hermione salió con ellos.

El rubio de Slytherin se dejó caer sobre la cama con la vista fija en el techo.

- Draco…

- Júrame que nadie más lo sabrá.

- Te lo juro, Draco, pero…

- Sin peros, Harry…

Harry se dejó caer a su lado y le tendió su varita, Draco la tomó y la dio vuelta entre sus dedos.

- Lo que pasó no es culpa tuya, Draco.

- Lo sé, Harry…

- No me refiero a lo que pasó hoy, Dragón.

- ¿Entonces?

- A lo de la Marca… no es tu culpa.

- Pero ya la tengo, Harry…

- No importa que la tengas… es sólo una estúpida cicatriz…

- No es así.

Harry suspiró profundamente.

- ¿Por qué le dijiste esas cosas a Hermione, sobre la madre de Altaír?

Draco guardó silencio. Sin contestar se levantó y caminó por la habitación… se estaba ahogando, no podía respirar… Temblaba.

- A pesar de lo que puedas creer –dijo con dificultad –Yo lo quería mucho…

Harry se acercó a él y lo abrazó. Draco sollozó. No sabía qué sentir… al fin y al cabo era su padre… Y se sentía culpable de sentirse aliviado por su muerte, de poder deshacerse de su miedo más arraigado, alivio de saber que Altaír jamás tendría que preocuparse… que Altaír sería libre…

- No puedo respirar –dijo Draco –Me estoy ahogando… Altaír… Altaír…

En ese momento entró la castaña e intercambió una mirada con Harry, haciéndole una seña casi imperceptible.

- Siéntate, Dragón –dijo Harry, obligándolo a sentarse en la cama.

- Toma, Draco, bébetelo, el café te hará bien –dijo Hermione dulcemente.

- No podría tragarlo, Granger… no puedo…

- Tómatelo, Draco… aunque sea un sorbo.

Draco tomó el café y le dio unos cuantos tragos… Al cabo de unos segundos cerró los ojos y cayó hacia atrás. Harry tomó su varita y lo hizo levitar para acomodarlo sobre la cama.

- La poción para dormir sin sueños.

Hermione asintió.

* * *

Los de la Orden se presentaron en la casa de Remus, con el traidor ya en sus manos, Emmeline Vance, que estaba haciendo el papel de espía para Voldemort dentro de la Orden del Fénix. Se llevaron a los dos Mortífagos al Ministerio junto al cadáver de Lucius Malfoy y presentaron pruebas de que Draco estaba trabajando para la Orden desde un principio, pero negaron rotundamente saber dónde se encontraba en ese preciso momento, el Ministerio prometió revisar el caso y comenzó la búsqueda de los espías en su interior.


	36. Cap 36: Un nuevo amanecer

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **¿Cuánto puedes llegar a sacrificar de tu orgullo por salvar a un ser amado?

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **laslagrimasdelfenix . forumfree . it

**Capitulo Treinta y seis**  
**UN NUEVO AMANECER**

Draco despertó bañado en un sudor frío, se sentó en la cama sin saber bien dónde se encontraba. De pronto los recuerdos se agolparon en su mente y sintió un nudo en la garganta. Tardó unos segundos en comprender que se encontraba en el cuarto de Altaír. Sintió una suave mano empujando su pecho y se dejo caer hacia atrás. Logró enfocar la mirada y vio a Hermione que le ponía un paño frío sobre la frente. La chica sonrió suavemente.

- Has estado dos días con fiebre muy alta y delirando.

Draco no contestó, sólo la miraba.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?

Draco se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Y Altaír?

- De vacaciones en La Madriguera.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Cuidándote.

Draco tragó saliva.

- Potter te lo dijo todo… ¿Verdad?

- Sí, me dijo que Lucius quería llevarse a Altaír y convertirlo en Mortífago…

- ¿Qué más te dijo?

- Que Lucius no quería entender que no podía llevarse a Altaír porque era tu hijo. Que lucharon y… que al final tuviste que matar a Lucius para proteger a Harry.

Draco trató de no poner cara de sorpresa y mejor guardó silencio para evitar contradicciones.

- ¿No te da asco estar cuidando de un violador?

Hermione tembló visiblemente y se puso en pie.

"Harry no le dijo nada", pensó Draco, aliviado.

- Te traeré algo de comer.

- No tengo hambre.

- Me dará igual… Tienes que alimentarte. Debes de cuidar a Altaír.

Draco no contestó y cerró los ojos, asintiendo. Hermione salió silenciosamente.

Draco sonrió. Que bien, todo seguía como debía ser…

Al cabo de un rato entró Hermione y Draco se incorporó y tomó en sus manos el plato que la castaña le alargaba y comenzó a comer en silencio.

- ¿Cómo está Altaír?

- Estuvo un poco asustado, pero Ron, los gemelos y Harry se han encargado de distraerlo demasiado bien. Sobre todo los gemelos… y Molly… ya sabes como es ella… te devolverán a Altaír hecho un malcriado…

Draco sonrió, eso le tenía sin cuidado, lo importante es que estaba feliz.

- Gracias por arriesgar tu vida por él, Granger.

Tomó la mano de la castaña que descansaba cerca de él y se la besó. El simple contacto con la pequeña y suave mano hizo que Draco se olvidara de todas sus precauciones.

Atrajo a Hermione hacia él, mientras dejaba el plato sobre la mesita de noche y buscó su boca, pero nada más rozar sus labios, Hermione se apartó poniéndose en pie.

- No –dijo ella bajito y se acercó al ventanal.

Draco se la quedó mirando sin decir nada, sólo apretó el puño con fuerza. "Mejor así", se dijo.

- Es un nuevo amanecer –dijo ella, contemplando el sol alumbrando débilmente todavía entre las sombras –Ojalá éste sea un nuevo amanecer para ti también.

Salió de la habitación dejando a Draco sumido en sus pensamientos.

* * *

**_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios :) se los haré llegar a Mine inmediatamente._**

**_Nos vemos en el siguiente cap._**

**_Meliza Malfoy_**

**PD: Los invito a leer tambien las traducciones q estoy realizando bajo el nombre de** **Traduccion Lagrimas del Fenix aqui les dejo el enlace: www "punto" fanfiction "punto" net /~traduccionlagrimasdelfenix**


	37. Cap 37: El Resto de mi Vida

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **¿Cuánto puedes llegar a sacrificar de tu orgullo por salvar a un ser amado?

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **laslagrimasdelfenix . forumfree . it

**Capitulo Treinta y siete**  
**EL RESTO DE MI VIDA**

Draco despertó unas horas después, sintiéndose mucho mejor. Así que se levantó y se dirigió al baño donde se dio una ducha. Se cambió de ropa y se dirigió al jardín, donde encendió un cigarrillo. De pronto sus ojos se clavaron donde recordaba había caído el cuerpo de su padre, caminó hacia allí y acarició el pasto, preguntándose con desesperación si su padre había sentido cariño alguna vez por él, aunque sólo fuera un poco.

- Uno no escoge la vida que tiene, Draco, pero si puedes elegir qué hacer con el resto de ella.

La voz de la castaña lo hizo ponerse de pie y fumar con más desesperación.

- Ya sé qué hacer con el resto de mi vida, Granger. Lo supe desde el día que traje… que me robé a Altaír de su cuna… debo cuidar de él… nada más.

- ¿Sentiste alguna vez algo por la madre de Altaír?

- Deseo…

- ¿Ninguna es demasiado buena para ti?

- No es eso, Granger… Es que se me pasa el deseo y el interés inmediatamente.

- ¿Y qué piensas hacer el resto de tu vida? ¿Acostarte con las mujeres y luego robarles sus hijos?

- No te preocupes, Granger –rió Draco –Me he cuidado bien después de lo de Altaír, no habrá más hijos…

Hermione le dio la espalda.

- ¿Qué sientes por mí?

Draco quedó mirando su nuca, que se veía perfectamente, pues llevaba el pelo recogido y tragó saliva.

- Te deseo… Oh, sí, cómo te deseo… Te tomaría en mis brazos –Draco empezó a caminar alrededor de ella –y te haría mía una y otra vez durante una noche entera, pero mañana ya no sentiría nada, sólo el recuerdo de un lindo trofeo… Tal vez el mejor de todos… Tal vez… sólo tal vez… pasaría un par de veces más, pero terminarías cansándome… como las demás…

Hermione sollozó.

- Se puede cambiar el resto de la vida, Granger, pero no lo que uno es… Soy así… Evítame, Granger… es lo mejor que puedes hacer.

Comenzó a caminar hacia la casa cuando la voz de la Gryffindor lo detuvo.

- Te amo… te amo… maldito Slytherin.

Draco se volvió y en un segundo la había tomado en sus brazos y comenzó a besarla y tocarla con fiereza, con brusquedad.

- Eso es lo que siento por ti, sangre sucia… nada más.

La mano de Hermione voló a su cara y Draco recibió la bofetada con sarcasmo.

- Te lo dije una vez, Granger, sácate el gusto y ya está, sino… déjame en paz.

Draco se volvió y caminó hacia la casa, sintiendo los sollozos de la castaña como puñales en su corazón.

* * *

**_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios :) se los haré llegar a Mine inmediatamente._**

**_Nos vemos en el siguiente cap._**

**_Meliza Malfoy_**

**PD: Los invito a leer tambien las traducciones q estoy realizando bajo el nombre de** **Traduccion Lagrimas del Fenix aqui les dejo el enlace: www "punto" fanfiction "punto" net /~traduccionlagrimasdelfenix**


	38. Cap 38: Mentiras

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **¿Cuánto puedes llegar a sacrificar de tu orgullo por salvar a un ser amado?

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **laslagrimasdelfenix . forumfree . it

**Capitulo Treinta y ocho**  
**MENTIRAS**

Draco se dejó caer en la cama y sollozó con fuerza… Su corazón latía a una velocidad increíble. ¡Granger lo amaba! ¡Lo amaba, maldita sea! Ni siquiera le importaba al parecer lo que le había dicho. Todo lo que la había herido. Se puso en pie y caminó hacia la puerta dispuesto a irse a la cueva, cuando un agitado Harry entró en ella. Harry se acercó a la cómoda de Altaír dándole la espalda al rubio.

- ¿Qué le hiciste a Hermione?

- Lo que se ha buscado –dijo fiero, Draco –Me voy, Harry o… o…

- ¿La violarás?

Draco se dejó caer en la cama y Harry se sentó frente a él en la de Altaír.

- ¿Por qué no le dices la verdad, Dragón?

- Ella ya sabe la verdad que debe saber.

- Por qué no le dices que Altaír no es tu hijo, sino tu hermano.

- Es mi hijo –rugió fiero, Draco.

- Sí, lo es… pero nunca existió una muggle…

Draco se encogió de hombros.

- Nunca violaste a una mujer… Ni siquiera te has acostado con alguna.

- ¿Y qué sea virgen tiene alguna importancia, Potter?

- No me llames, Potter, Dragón, eso no evitará esta conversación…

Draco encendió un cigarrillo.

- Hermione te ama.

- Ya lo sé.

- ¿Tú que sientes por ella?

- Esta conversación no saldrá de aquí… no le dirás una sola palabra a Granger.

Harry tragó saliva y luego asintió.

- Ella no sabrá nada… sólo lo escuchará de ti.

- Jamás se lo diré… ¡Jamás!, Harry… Estoy enamorado de ella como un pendejo de quince años… es la primera mujer que toco… tan íntimamente. Las otras. Con las otras no pude pasar de unos cuantos besos… Ríete, Harry… en la casa de Slytherin se rumoreaba que era gay…

- Vaya… -dijo Harry con una sonrisa -¿La Marca Tenebrosa tiene algo que ver?

- Lo que le dije a Granger es verdad, Harry, nadie está a mi altura en este mundo, soy menos que un gusano.

- Tú necesitas entender, Draco, que nada de lo que pasó fue tu culpa. Tú no tomaste la Marca Tenebrosa, tu padre te obligó, lo hizo sin tu consentimiento.

- Ese no es el punto… el punto es que ya la tengo…

- Como te dije una vez, es sólo una cicatriz como la que me hizo Voldemort a mí. Yo también estoy marcado por él.

- No es lo mismo.

- Es lo mismo, Dragón… los dos tenemos su marca… Diferente, es verdad, pero la tenemos, pero no es nuestra culpa...

- No sabes el miedo de que cualquier mujer… mucho más ella, se acueste conmigo y al otro día despierte sintiendo asco, que se sienta sucia de haber estado con un asqueroso Mortífago…

- Esos son los traumas que te dejó tu padre, Draco… Las mentiras que te has inventado para alejar a Hermione, sólo hacen que tú te sientas peor. Todo lo que le dijiste a Lucius… sólo me demuestra que has vivido en el miedo, que has sufrido… pero jamás serás un asqueroso Mortífago. Nunca lo has sido.

Draco suspiró hondamente.

- Las mentiras te alejan de lo que realmente pudiera hacerte feliz… Algo que te hará olvidar el pasado.

- ¿Crees realmente que ella sería feliz a mi lado?

- Sí, lo creo, Dragón… Entra Hermione.

* * *

**_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios :) se los haré llegar a Mine inmediatamente._**

**_Nos vemos en el siguiente cap._**

**_Meliza Malfoy_**

**PD: Los invito a leer tambien las traducciones q estoy realizando bajo el nombre de** **Traduccion Lagrimas del Fenix aqui les dejo el enlace: www "punto" fanfiction "punto" net /~traduccionlagrimasdelfenix**


	39. Cap 39: La Sorpresa de Draco

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **¿Cuánto puedes llegar a sacrificar de tu orgullo por salvar a un ser amado?

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **laslagrimasdelfenix . forumfree . it

Capitulo Treinta y nueve  
LA SORPRESA DE DRACO

Draco se dio vuelta hacia la puerta y al cabo de unos segundos vio entrar a Hermione apretando el aparato muggle, nerviosamente, entre sus manos. Draco se levantó de un salto y se acercó a la cómoda y vio el otro encendido. Se quedó unos minutos mirándolo paralizado. Luego lo tomó y lo estrelló contra el suelo.

Se abalanzó sobre Harry y lo tomó de la camisa con furia.

- Me engañaste –dijo el rubio, furioso.

- No te mentí –dijo Harry tragando saliva –Dije que ella no lo sabría de mi boca… que lo sabría directamente de ti.

- Fue una trampa.

- Fue por tu bien, Draco… Lo hice por ti, Dragón.

Draco le dio la espalda y se fue contra la pared dándole un golpe.

- ¡Maldita sea! –gritó.

Draco temblaba y estaba tan ofuscado que dio un salto hacia atrás y tropezando y cayendo cuando sintió la pequeña mano de Hermione sobre la Marca Tenebrosa.

- No me toques, Granger.

- Vete de aquí, Harry, vuelve con Altaír.

- Dragón, perdóname.

- Nunca lo haré, Potter, maldito traidor, lo juraste.

- Juré no…

- Es lo mismo.

- Dragón…

- Vete, Harry… -dijo Hermione.

Harry salió rogando porque todo se arreglara.

Hermione se arrodilló al lado de Draco y le acarició el rubio cabello.

Draco hizo un movimiento brusco, apartándola.

- Vete, Granger.

- No lo haré –dijo rozando sus labios contra los de él.

Draco apretó los puños.

- Vete, Granger, de verdad, no soy bueno yo…

- Ya no me asustas, Draco Malfoy.

- ¿Te gusta verme humillado?

- No… Me gusta saber que me amas.

- Vete, Granger, o te tomaré y mañana ya son serás nada para mí.

- Probemos.

Draco se agitó como si lo azotara un vendaval.

- ¿Qué dices?

Hermione le echó los brazos al cuello y lo besó. Draco la agarró por la cintura cayendo hacia atrás en el suelo. Hermione se acomodó sobre el cuerpo de Draco. Mientras lo besaba buscó el brazo izquierdo de Draco y tocó la Marca Tenebrosa. Sintió el cuerpo de Draco agitarse desesperadamente bajo el suyo.

- No, Slytherin estúpido… esta vez no… Esa estúpida cosa no es más que una quemadura en tu piel.

Hermione se incorporó y se sacó la blusa. Draco levantó las manos y acarició sus senos tragando saliva.

- Tengo miedo… -dijo Draco, bajito.

- No lo tengas… mañana en la mañana, seré la mujer más feliz en todo el Mundo Mágico.

Draco la apretó contra su pecho.

- Te amo, Hermione.

* * *

**_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios :) se los haré llegar a Mine inmediatamente._**

**_Nos vemos en el siguiente cap._**

**_Meliza Malfoy_**

**PD: Los invito a leer tambien las traducciones q estoy realizando bajo el nombre de** **Traduccion Lagrimas del Fenix aqui les dejo el enlace: www "punto" fanfiction "punto" net /~traduccionlagrimasdelfenix**


	40. Cap 40: Despertar

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **¿Cuánto puedes llegar a sacrificar de tu orgullo por salvar a un ser amado?

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **laslagrimasdelfenix . forumfree . it

**Capitulo 40**  
**DESPERTAR**

Draco despertó y sintió el cuerpo de la castaña desnudo pegado a él, abrazada a su cuerpo. Draco tragó saliva. Ojalá ese momento durará por la eternidad. Levantó la mano ya acarició la mejilla de la castaña con suavidad. Ella abrió los ojos y le sonrió.

- Hola, mi amor –dijo ella buscando los labios del rubio.

Draco la apretó contra su cuerpo.

- ¿Todavía me amas?

Hermione rió bajito y acarició la Marca Tenebrosa y luego incorporándose la besó.

Draco se estremeció.

- Más que nunca, Draco.

- No te hice daño anoche, ¿verdad?

- Fue maravilloso.

- No sabes lo que yo te amo a ti… Tenía tanto miedo.

- Los miedos son cosa del pasado, Draco.

- Yo… yo nunca había estado con una mujer…

- Y yo que pensaba que habías tenido miles –rió Hermione.

- Tu risa me enciende la sangre…

Él buscó sus labios y levantándola con sus fuertes brazos la sentó suavemente sobre su erección. Hermione comenzó a moverse mientras buscaba los labios del rubio que la besó con desesperación, ahogando los gemidos de placer de la castaña.

- Estaremos juntos, ¿verdad Draco?

Él no contestó, la tomó girándola y aplastándola bajo su cuerpo, moviéndose sobre ella, hasta que se desplomó sobre la castaña con un gemido ronco.

- No me contestaste, Draco… -dijo ella, asustada tras unos minutos de silencio en que los dos tranquilizaron sus agitadas respiraciones.

- ¿Te ataras a un Mortífago prófugo?

- Ya no eres un Mortífago prófugo, Draco…

Él levantó la cabeza y se la quedó mirando.

- Ayer el Wizengamont se reunió y levantó los cargos y la orden de búsqueda… La Orden del Fénix presentó pruebas de que siempre fuiste un espía.

- ¿Pruebas? ¿Cuáles pruebas?

- Las que la Orden fabricó… manipulamos un poquito las cosas.

- ¿Tu Orden del Fénix hizo eso por mí?

- Nuestra Orden del Fénix… -dijo ella –Llevan meses preparando todo y… como mataste a Lucius…

- Yo no lo hice, lo hizo Harry.

- ¿Me mintió? –dijo ella asombrada -¿Y no me di cuenta? ¡Maldito, Harry del demonio! Lo voy a…

Draco se echó a reír divertido.

- Sí, ¡maldito Potter!, ¿quién lo hubiera dicho? Es tan manipulador como un Slytherin...

Hermione también se echó a reír.

- Ayer lo mandé a llamar y le dije que estaba enamorada de ti, tomó el intercomunicador, me lo puso en las manos y me hizo prometerle que dijeras lo que dijeras no lo apagaría.

- Bueno… -suspiró Draco –Ya lo perdoné por la faena… Gracias a él te tengo así –dijo Draco, emocionado.

- Todavía no contestas mi pregunta, Draco.

Draco besó sus labios y rió feliz.

- Hasta que te aburras de mí y me eches a patadas.

- Nunca me aburriré de ti... –dijo ella, acariciando su abdomen y bajando por él…

- Suficiente por ahora, señorita –dijo Draco apresando su mano y besando sus labios -¡Necesito ver a Altaír!

* * *

**_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios :) se los haré llegar a Mine inmediatamente._**

**_Nos vemos en el siguiente cap._**

**_Meliza Malfoy_**

**PD: Los invito a leer tambien las traducciones q estoy realizando bajo el nombre de** **Traduccion Lagrimas del Fenix aqui les dejo el enlace: www "punto" fanfiction "punto" net /~traduccionlagrimasdelfenix**


	41. Cap 41: Epílogo

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **¿Cuánto puedes llegar a sacrificar de tu orgullo por salvar a un ser amado?

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **laslagrimasdelfenix . forumfree . it

**EPILOGO**

Draco y Hermione hicieron su aparición mediante la red Flu en La Madriguera. Harry, Remus y Tonks y todos los Weasley se encontraban allí, salieron de la chimenea abrazados. Todos los presentes intercambiaron miradas y Harry emitió un silbidito.

- ¿Me perdí de algo?

- Sí, maldito gusano traidor, pero no te daré detalles –dijo Draco enrojeciendo.

Harry se echó a reír, se levantó y lo abrazó.

- Gracias, Harry –dijo tan bajo que el moreno casi no lo escuchó.

- ¿Te quedarás con nosotros?

Draco asintió. En ese momento entró Altaír volando por la ventana, en su escoba de primeros vuelos. Al ver aparecer a su padre, bajó y se echó en sus brazos.

- Papi, mamá dijo que estabas con gripe.

- Así es, pero ya se me pasó –dijo Draco besándolo y apretándolo contra su pecho.

- ¿Vienes a despedirte? –dijo el niño triste. Sabía que cuando él lo apretaba así era porque se iba a uno de sus viajes que duraban días y días.

- Al contrario –dijo Draco con los ojos llorosos –Ya no viajaré más… desde ahora estaremos juntos.

Altaír gritó lleno de júbilo.

Draco se dejó caer al lado de la castaña que se encontraba recostada en un sofá fuera de La Madriguera.

- ¿Se durmió? –preguntó ella levantándose y sentándose en sus rodillas.

- Sí… Después de un sin fin de preguntas de por qué tú y yo dormiríamos juntos desde ahora.

Hermione rió bajito y lo besó.

- ¿Fue muy difícil?

- Algo… Hasta que le prometí que le traería un hermanito y se calló feliz. Cree que lo vamos a comprar mañana… esa parte se la explicas tú –rió Draco, juguetón.

Hermione rió.

- Habrá que encargarlo, ¿no? –dijo Hermione bajando su mano hasta su entrepierna.

Draco buscó sus ojos.

- ¿Lo dices en serio?

- O tal vez ya está encargado.

Draco la apartó de él un poco, para mirarla serio.

- ¿No te cuidas?

Hermione se envaró con miedo…

Negó y Draco se echó a reír. Hermione se relajó.

- Eres una Gryffindor arriesgada, Hermione Granger. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si te quedas embarazada y yo me hubiese desaparecido?

- Decidí correr el riesgo.

- Soy como un pendejo, yo tampoco me preocupé de hacerlo –rió Draco… Tras un silencio añadió –No quiero que nos cuidemos.

- Me pondré gorda.

- No me importa… Quiero tener un hijo contigo, un hermano para Altaír.

- Dejarás de desearme… -rió bajito ella.

Draco se levantó y la apretó entre sus brazos levantándola y se la llevó al pajar de los Weasley. Cerró la puerta con el pie y la depositó sobre la paja seca y sacando la varita echó un Fermaportus.

- Jamás dejaré de desearte –dijo sacándose la camisa y recostándose sobre ella –Ni de hacerte el amor una y otra vez.

Hermione rió feliz.

**FIN**


End file.
